Eye wide open, Eyes shut tight
by Akagekkou Maslyn
Summary: This is a story about Yami a girl gifted with the sight to see the dead but has only recently gained this. She has just recently found a job as a house keeper but will she notice the weird going ons in the house or be doomed to die from them.
1. Bat

*Ok this story is a fan fic from my friends story on here Trista Bromwell by Isabella Cullen Fan so might want to read that first and if you guys say anything about this not seeming like a fan fic well guess what fan fic is defined as any story written by another which any characteristics from another's story or ideas.

Chapter 1: Bat

Late that night I entered the bathroom closing the door behind me looking into the mirror a man hanging in a noose behind me his skin a sickening gray decomposing. I quickly splashed some water in my face which had now become a daily routine but the body still hung there opening its eyes looking down at me.

I suddenly I didn't feel like taking a shower anymore so I left the bathroom with a sigh not looking back once at the body heading back to my room starting to hear a slight tapping noise on my window the moment I entered. I went over and opened the window something grazing my cheek that exact moment making me stumble back.

Was that a stone? A bullet? I thought to myself sticking my head out the window but no one was there so I pulled my head back taking a quick look around my small bedroom for some evidence of what hit me. It didn't take me long to notice a huge bat sitting on my dresser which started to squeak excitedly sounding like a series of meeps while I just stared blankly at the bat which soon stopped squeaking leaving a few moments of silence between us before I spoke. "I thought bats hung upside down?"

At this the bat's wing noticeably dropped a bit and squeaked seeming like it was trying to cross its wings but couldn't making me laugh closing my window.

"Now you're my prisoner," I said jokingly but I guess the bat got mad cause he flew off hitting the window before landing with a huge thump by my foot. "Stupid bat," I said poking its belly noticing a red mark on its wing.

"Oh hey you're the bat from my old town," I said the bat trying to get to its feet reminding me of a turtle on its back. "I guess a cross country move doesn't stop you," I said helping it up the bat seeming to try biting my wavy platinum blond hair.

"Oh you noticed my hair got longer see now its past my waist and I think the sun bleached it, it seems lighter don't ya think," I said smiling my voice coming out with a mix of the Asian accent I picked up from my mom and the Texan accent I gained from growing up in Texas starting to feel slightly like a fool for talking to bat but he actually seemed to understand me. But then the bat squeaked making me look at him again on my window sill tapping my window impatiently.

"Oh you gotta go ok guess I better go to sleep still job hunting but it was nice to see ya again who knew I could miss a bat," I said rolling my eyes opening the window the bat quickly escaping before I headed towards my door stopping to see the same body from the bathroom standing there his head hanging to one side.

"Go away," I said and turned the lights off.


	2. Lucifer

Chapter 2: Lucifer

"Oh ok," I said noticeably disappointed a guy closing the door of the house I stood in front off quickly mark an X on a newspaper. "Only one more left," I sighed getting in my PT cruiser it was old and kind of beat up but hey it was only 5 years old and I was lucky my dad had even given it to me for graduation thanking every second I had it driving it across town to a mansion of the only notable family in this town.

I shivered a bit I had heard old stories about this place while job hunting in town but then again they were just old stories but then again there were just old stories about my apartment so I wouldn't put anything past them as just being fake after what I'd seen I thought, getting out my car and ringing the doorbell waiting several moments before someone answered.

"Hi I'm here to apply for the job as house keeper," I said to an elderly man who frowned.

"You'll have to take that up with the lady of the house please come in." he said closing the door behind me before walking away allowing me to look around. The flooring was either granite or looked like polished cherry wood, a chandelier hanging overhead, two staircases off to the side, and banisters framing the room from the upper levels. Unable to resist I peeked into one of the room off to the side seeing a room that just looked like a living room you know with a couch and TV anything a normal household would have.

"Ahem," someone said in a soft voice making me jump turning around quickly closing the door an elderly women looking at me her eyes like daggers, "I would prefer if you didn't wander around my estate without properly introducing yourself," she said her voice harsh.

"Oh sorry I'm Yami I'm here to apply for the job of house keeper," I said sheepishly trying not to let my Texan accent show through, feeling like an idiot wearing torn jeans and a black tank top while she was dressed so nicely in a pink shirt and jacket outfit with pearls strung delicately around her neck like something you'd expect Hilary Clinton to wear.

"Oh that delightful but still I don't know where you were raised but her is Washington we don't just enter," she said.

"B-but a man let me in here he went to go get you," I said slightly upset.

"Oh I'm very sorry then that means Chester is wandering around somewhere looking for me oh well he'll turn up eventually," she said walking off.

"Wait ma'am about the job?" I tried not to shout. "Oh right you have the job I'll give the day to get settled," she said stopping and turning back around to face me.

"Settled what do you mean?" I asked.

"Well you didn't think I'd expect you to live somewhere else."

"Um actually I kinda did," I said my Texan accent coming back out again bit it must have not been very noticeable.

"Well its either live here or no job," she said, while I actually thought about it I liked living out on my own for the first time but if I didn't get a job soon I wouldn't be living anywhere and this was the last place with an opening I thought letting out a sigh defeated.

"Ok," I finally said, "but what about my stuff?"

"You may get your 'stuff' as you so crudely put it and we shall pay to store your furnishings," said the lady as I started to fidget nervously at the idea of moving all my stuff on my own which she must of noticed.

"Here I'll send Lucifer to help you."

Lucifer? She's send the devil with me is that a threat I thought.

"Lucifer!" she called seeming to look at me making me turn to see a young boy probably my age or older his shoulders hunched up like he was trying to hide but once she had called his name again he slowly turned straightening up. "Please help get her things," she said the boy looking off to the side but nodded heading outside as I followed.

*I know it seems kind of boring right now trust me it gets pretty interesting please review and enjoy.


	3. Name

Chapter 3: Name

I followed Lucifer outside watching him get in the driver side of my car so I opening the passenger side.  
"Hey my car I'm driving," I said.  
"Let me drive or I can influence my grandma's decision about hiring you," he said my jaw dropping. Is he threatening me I thought I should just walk away right now oh man but I so need this job I kept thinking biting my lip for a moment before lowering my head a bit defeated and getting into the passenger side and handing him the keys, which he drove amazingly well not asking me once for directions to my place which I soon found out why when we stopped outside a U-haul place.  
"Why are we here?" I asked.  
"If were moving furniture you may want one of these," he said getting out coming back moment later just as I was getting out and tossed me my keys which I fumbled then dropped as he rolled his eyes.  
"Lead the way," he shouted grabbing my keys off the ground seeing him getting into one of those 'mom's attic' size U-hauls so I quickly got in the driver's side leading him to my apartment, where Lucifer got out and just entered even though I could've sworn I locked the door when I left.  
"And you grandma yells at me about just entering," I mumbled following him inside.  
"This all?" he asked looking through my tiny 1 bedroom apartment.  
"Well sorry I just moved out and live on my own I don't own a lot of stuff nor do I need to own a whole lot," I said watching him go to my bedroom coming out sliding my box springs and mattress along with ease.  
"Help me carry there to the truck," he said quietly doing as I was told grabbing an empty box from the truck once we were done carrying it back in starting to pack up my clothes, while Lucifer took apart my bed carrying it out piece by piece and dresser drawers I was done with.  
"Lucifer?" I said when we were moving out my dresser together which he noticeably shaking but didn't drop his side.  
"Yes?" he quietly replied.  
"Why are you named after the devil?"  
"I don't know guess my mom hated me I despise the name though what about you what does Yami even mean?"  
"Oh my mom is adopted from China my name means darkness," I said Lucifer dropping his side making me drop mine which landed on my foot.  
"OW!" I screamed hopping up and down, "why'd you drop it you idiot!" I yelled Lucifer shaking his head before picking his side back up.  
"Sorry," he mumbled while I just glared at him picking my side back up again as well limping the whole way to the truck, before helping him move the couch. Then we each carried separate boxes to the car or truck not saying another word to each other the whole time.


	4. Man

Chapter 4: Man

"Ok I'll take this to storage you head back home I'll find my own way back," said Lucifer.

"Fine by me," I said glancing up at the darkening sky I hated driving at night I braked for every little thing it almost made me want to stay back with Lucifer . . . almost. So I got in my car and drove back.

"What a rude boy and I could swear he dropped that on purpose plus I think he broke my foot," I yelled out in frustration my speed shaky from driving with my left foot. "Can't believe he threatened me with not getting the job just cause I wanted to drive my own car," I ranted turning into their driveway, a man suddenly running in front of me making me scream trying to brake but couldn't before my car jolted up a tiny bit before stopping.

"OH MY GOD I HIT HIM!" I yelled getting out of my car heart racing but I looked all around my car even under it and there was no body anywhere.

"Something wrong?" I heard Lucifer ask pulling my head out from under the car.

"Y-yea just thought I saw something," I stuttered standing up and dusting myself off wondering for a brief second how Lucifer could get all the stuff into a storage place and still get home so quick.

"Be careful the dark can play tricks on your eyes now follow me to your room Chester is already asleep so I'll help you," he said grabbing a couple boxes balancing an oil lantern on top which I grabbed one and followed, now noticing that there were no electric lights in the house from what I could see. Lucifer leading me into a dark blue room my gray moon phase sheets and pillow cases folded up on the bed.

"Oh was wondering where they went," I said.

"I'll leave you to get settled and go to sleep my grandma will probably leave a note of things for you to do tomorrow somewhere for you we don't mind if you sleep late just try to be up my 1 p.m. please," he said leaving so I went and gathered up the rest of my boxes and making my bed, which by that time it was already 3 a.m. hearing a tiny squeak seeing the huge bat on my window sill which I wasn't surprised since I left my window open for him after all.

"Hey there I was hoping you'd find me," I said happily sitting on my bed the bat looking at me oddly.

"Oh your probably wondering what I'm doing here I got a job here but they want me to live here as well isn't that odd," I said the bat's ears perking up which he flew out within an instant just as the door opened.

"Who are you talking to?" asked the lady of the house.

"Oh sorry there was a bat but it's ok Mrs. Um . . . sorry I don't think I caught your name."

"It's Mrs. Belle and sorry I know those bats are annoying you'll learn to cope now I would suggest you get some sleep first day on the job tomorrow," Mrs. Belle said leaving.

"I guess I should," I whispered looking out my window one last time for the bat before closing my window and heading to bed blowing out the couple candles that kept my room lit.


	5. Blood

Chapter 5: Blood

The next day I awoke I saw a sticky note on my mirror that read 'Do the laundry and finish getting settled' in an old timey type cursive which I stared blankly at the note for several moments before my brain finally seemed to turn on.

"Oh right list of things to do today," I said getting dressed and hair brushed before I ended up wandering about the mansion for a couple hours before entering the kitchen Chester cooking.

"Man still not right," I said.

"Looking for something?" asked Chester making me turn around.

"Yea I'm looking for the laundry room."

"Oh yes Ms. Belle and Lucifer already brought their clothes down it's in the mudroom," he said pointing to a door which I opened.

"Pantry?"

"Other one," he said real quickly which I closed the pantry finally noticing the door next to it.

"Oh," I said opening it seeing a dirty pile of laundry already waiting for me which I sat there and sorted til I was all done a load already in the washer before heading upstairs and unpacking boxes. Only coming down to switch loads, fold, and iron running into Lucifer on my last trip holding a fresh basket of his clothes all done.

"Sorry," we both mumbled his short dark chocolate hair all messed up.

"Bed head?"

"Night owl," he replied.

"Should I just take your clean clothes to your room?" I asked.

"Oh yea please put them up for me you should be able to tell which drawer each goes in," he said starting to head downstairs. Normally I would have pouted and objected for not even saying please but it was my job now so I ran into his room which bothered me that it was so close to mine but proceeded to put his clothes up stopping towards the end to examine some pink boxers laughing.

"Hey don't laugh," he said looking at me holding them up which my cheeks turned pink and dropped them while he sighed.

"I'll take care of the rest just go," he said allowing me to run out embarrassed and ran to my room starting to cook in my attached kitchen finishing around midnight feeling my balance shift greatly and a small prick on my shoulder noticing the huge bat propped up on me leaning against my head.

"Hey there," I said raising my other hand just a little too fast the knife I was holding to check the meat cutting my cheek.

"Ow?" I said curiously raising my hand up pulling it away to see a bit of blood on my fingers the bat switching shoulder and licking my wound making me giggle and flinch when he got inside the wound, but I finished cooking letting him. It didn't actually feel bad it actually felt really good but I didn't quite like a bat making me feel that way.

"You better of not been drinking where vampire bats get most blood," I said which he shook his head no and I offered him a piece of my stir fry which he graciously ate then left so I went to bed.


	6. Matt

Chapter 6: Matt

For weeks this went on work, bat, sleep, repeat and rarely a sight of Mrs. Belle. 'Day off' read the new note on my mirror but I was barely able to read it my eye sight was so fuzzy and my brain so clouded I just felt so out of it and dazed so I headed downstairs to the living room and sat on the couch staring at the ceiling Lucifer quickly joining me.

"Tired?" he soon asked.

"Not really just feel a little off today," I said Lucifer staying quiet.

"So what's your grandma's full name I only know her last?" I finally asked.

"Brooke Belle but her friends call her a broken bell cause she use to be a famous singer but then she just stopped almost like she disappeared," he said.

"Why?"

"No clue in fact a lot of people thought she died even her own daughter, my mother," he said quietly looking down.

"How'd you end up here then?"

"My mom died about 12 years ago my grandma came to funeral my dad, or should I say ex dad since he walked out on me and my mom, held for her when she left she took me along," he said.

"I'm sorry," I whispered giving him a slight hug.

"Its ok I was little and I was happy to of lived with her then my dad plus hey I got live in a mansion and the school here is fairly good."

"So why does this room and the kitchen have electricity but the rest of the house doesn't?" I asked after a few silent moments.

"Oh only a few rooms have wires usually cause their the newer ones the rest of the house is made of wood we want a house not a match stick, but I've asked my grandma about getting lights in your room I've heard your late night showers," he said.

"Thanks."

"And your late night talks," he added.

"What?"

"I've hard you talking to that bat almost every night," he said with more detail.

"How do you know I've been talking to a bat?" I asked suspicious.

"Ever notice your window faces a lake?" he asked.

"Yea but what-" I started but he cut me off.

"I'm out there most nights and I see the bat go into your then you start talking and whenever I'm not out there I can hear you through the walls . . . its weird," he said.

"No it's not at least I don't talk to inanimate objects."

"Better then a bat . . . weirdo," he said jokingly but I was pissed. I loved talking to that bat plus he actually understood me but I was taught to not start any fights or yell back so I left slamming the door behind me.

Late that night my bat friend flew in like always. "Hey," I whispered petting him just a little too hard so he bit my hand to tell me to stop.

"Oh sorry just a little upset about this guy I swear he annoys me so much," I said the bat looking at me apologetically before sitting on my shoulder, nuzzling his head against mine. But with him being over twice the size of my head threw me off balance almost making me fall over.

"You know you've been bat for a month since you showed up and the 5 months I talked to you when I lived in Texas you need a name," I said the bat hopping down getting into my ink bottle which I used to practice Japanese calligraphy and using his foot to write 'Matt.'

"Matt? Is that your name?" I asked the bat squeaking in approval.

"Well nice to meet you," I said holding out my hand the bat shaking it with his ink foot leaving the black ink all over my hand.

"Oh you did that on purpose," I said just a little mad Matt seeming to laugh a bit and flew out.


	7. Gardner

Chapter 7:Gardner

Ring, ring, ring, ring the doorbell just kept ringing over and over as I ran to answer cause Chester was being too slow like always out of breath when I finally reached it opening the door to see a boy with light brown hair standing there.  
"Hi I'm here to apply for the job as gardener," he said as I tried pointing to where Ms. Belle was accidentally hitting myself in the face with the feather duster I had been using.  
"Let me get the mistress," I said spitting a few feathers out but a little surprised at my words and tone finally realizing how proper my speech had become since I started working here and ran off to find Ms. Belle leading her back quickly then starting heading back to the library to finish dusting.  
"Hello ma'am I'm Matt I saw you were looking for a Gardner," he said making me stop. Matt I thought quietly watching Ms. Belle inspect him.  
"You seem like you'd be perfect for the job go ahead and start in the backyard," she said.  
"Thank you so much I've been looking for a job for 2 months," he said happily walking through the house towards the back. 2 months that's when my bat friend started showing up again I thought staring at him which he gave me a sheepish smile in return then ran into a wall making me laugh which his cheeks turn red and he ran off as I returned to my own work.  
"Hey there you thirsty?" I asked walking up to Matt who was still trying to weed the backyard wiping sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. The rest of his body glistening with sweat even though it wasn't that hot out with the sun always blocked by clouds around here. I still had no clue why most girls thought when a strong guy had sweat on him was sexy to me it was just weird but he did have an awesome smile which he showed me before generously taking the glass of water from me.  
"Thanks," he said gulping down over half the glass, "I thought you were working though?" he said sitting back for a moment.  
"I only had to dust the library and main hallways it was pretty easy to finish," I said sitting on the ground next to him.  
"Ah lucky you I'm going to working all day for weeks to try finishing this I can see why they need a Gardner they don't take good care of their yard and there's so much land to cover," he said with a smile drinking the rest of the water.  
"Yea there is I never really noticed how bad it looked I always have these heavy drapes over my window since I sleep till about noon and I don't want the sun waking me up the only time I can see out my window is night and well not like you can see much in darkness but you know since I'm done maybe I could help y-" I started but was caught off by Lucifer.  
"Yami! Yami! Come here!" he yelled.  
"Man guess I have to go see what he wants I'll be back later with more to drink," I said taking his glass and heading in, "k," he said and went back to weeding.  
"What is it Lucifer?" I asked which he quickly moved us out of view and earshot.  
"Don't talk to him," he said with a certain power he was trying to maintain in his voice trying to meet my eyes but I turned away.  
"Why should I?" I demanded.  
"Well, well he's the help," he stuttered making me turn back.  
"HELP! HELP! Maybe you haven't noticed but I'm the help as well!" I yelled.  
"Yea but you're still a little higher up then him," he said.  
"No I'm not so you just shut up right now if your going to talk to someone about this talk to matt after all he could use the shit that's pouring out of your mouth," I said walking away.  
"Wait Yami!" he yelled but I didn't turn around and kept walking.


	8. Innocent?

Chapter 8: Innocent?  
Lucifer's P.O.V

"Yami!" I tried to yell out but she paid no attention to me.  
"I'm sorry did I cause that?" asked Matt turning around to see him.  
"Yes actually you did so why don't you just run along she really hates you," I said but Matt just smirked.  
"Actually by the sound of it she hates you because you hate me," he said trying to one up me.  
"Just stay out of it I saw Yami first and I'm not allowing you to push me out of the picture," I said trying not to let my anger show through.  
"Face it you've probably never even been in the picture you just thought since you were the only guy in the house that she'd go out with you and now your threatened cause there's another guy in the house she actually likes," said Matt pushing me back while I just babbled some random words unable to think of a good come back so Matt just left returning to work.

Yami's P.O.V

"Hi matt," said Yami happily petting the huge bat who seemed upset.

"Hey there is something wrong?" she said picking it up matt snuggling into a small spot of bare skin just above her breasts.

"Matt I was wondering since you can write can you answer some questions for me?" I asked petting him which this time he actually nuzzled against my finger instead of biting it, setting him on the desk and laying out a clean sheet of paper and up capping a little stamp pad I got for him which he jumped on.

"Ok first off do you like Matt you know the new Gardner?" I asked the bat not taking long to stamp a giant, 'NO!' exclamation mark included.

"Oh ok well what about Lucifer?" I asked the bat seeming to think.

"You know the other boy here the owner's grandson," I added the bat slowly but surely putting a 'who?'

"Never mind so why do you come here?" I asked Matt jumping onto the stamp pad before getting back on the paper putting 'protection.'

"What from me you want me to protect you?" I asked looking at him certainly he was big enough to protect himself from anything that would even think of attacking or eating a bat. 'No to protect you' he wrote I was about to object I definitely didn't need any protection a bat could provide but something about the determined look in his eyes told me not to.

"So are you a vampire or can you know like you can change into a man?" 'I guess you could say I'm half or at least like a vampire I do have a human form' it wrote before returning to the ink pad.

"Can I see?" I asked excited, 'No' it wrote quickly.

"Please," I pleaded thinking maybe I should try acting cute I mean is technically part human right. 'NO!' it stamped obviously pissed.

"Come on I just want to see or least know why not!" I yelled the bat kicking me with more force than I thought even something of its size could muster leaving an ink paw mark on my cheek and leaving.


	9. Ghost Attack

Chapter 9: Ghost Attack

The next day I was pretty pissed going about my daily chores until Matt came in. "Oh hi Yami just getting a drink," he said grabbing a soda from the refrigerator and watching me wash dishes for several minutes before I looked up.  
"Is there something you need?" I asked Matt coming up beside and setting down his soda drying the dishes for me.  
"No just wanted a bit of time with you before Lucifer ruins it," he said making me smile.  
"Oh well thank you then," I said Matt giving me a debonair smile that just made my heart melt.  
"Hey guys," we soon heard the familiar voice of Lucifer tainted with jealousy call out from the door neither one of turning or responding but soon enough he sat down on the counter next to us.  
"Hey Matt there's still a lot of work out there for you to do you might want to run along," said Lucifer Matt narrowing his eyes but left mumbling something under his breath, Lucifer taking his spot trying dishes which luckily I just finished washing and ran around putting all the dishes up not allowing Lucifer to say one word to me.  
"Yami you'll have to speak to me sooner of later," said Lucifer stopping me in the main hallway.  
"That's where you're wrong just cause I work in your house doesn't mean I have to talk to you," I said hands on my hips Lucifer crossing his arms in a childish way looking like he was about to threaten me, but soon uncrossed his arms and stalked off to a room under one of the staircases. Probably to sulk I thought before heading to my room the sun starting to set.  
The bat didn't come that night it worried me while I paced sticking my head out the window looking down the bat no where in sight but saw Matt still trying to work. A smile appeared slowly across my face slowly pulling my head back in before letting out a scream pressing myself against the wall. A man was crouched on my bed in a pouncing position his eyes a bright glowing red.  
"Finally a fresh meal," he said in such an evil and devilish voice it made my breath catch in my throat.  
"Not going to move . . . smart girl," he whispered before launching himself at me as I closed my eyes quickly. But after several seconds nothing happened I slowly opened my eyes thinking maybe he wanted recognition before beginning his attack on me, but I soon realized he was gone and I quickly released my held breath taking in a fresh deep breath of my hair my burning lungs relaxing.  
"Wh-where'd he go?" I whispered to myself dropping to my knees to check under my bed and stealthily poked around my closet as if searching for the boogey man instead of a person. Was it a ghost I asked myself in my mind wondering why no one had come in after that scream so I peeked out my window to see Matt still working.  
"Hey Matt did you hear anything?" I called down to him making him look up.  
"I heard you kind of make a squeak then mumble to yourself why?" he yelled.  
"Oh no reason," I called down closing my window.  
"He didn't even hear the man maybe my imagination is just playing tricks on me," I said laying down seeing the same man again leaning against my door grinning at me mischievously. I sat up quickly but then again he was gone so I laid back down cautiously and closed my eyes maybe I just needed some rest.  
I closed my eyes and the hours passed until I heard some pacing at the foot of my bed, but I forced my eyes to remain closed and soon enough the soft taps of its footsteps lulled me to sleep.


	10. While You Were Sleeping

Chapter 10: While You Were Sleeping

Lucifer's P.O.V

"Can't stand it, can't stand it, can't stand it," I whispered to myself pacing in a cave like room staring back at a wall, two simple sentences written on it in an unknown language I could only understand a prophecy which I had completely allowed to stress me out and nearly ruin my life with the appearance of Yami.

I ran to her room I couldn't take it, I wanted to hurt her, make her go away, but at the same time I knew I couldn't bring myself to do it but for right now I just didn't want to be away from her. Dammit what is wrong with me I thought to myself walking quietly into her room no soft light from a candle signaling that she was asleep so I paced at the end of her bed for several minutes a little afraid to move away from that spot with the fact no light also meant I could barely see two inches in front of me.

"Maybe I should wake her and tell her," I said to myself but quickly shook that idea away slowly getting closer to her analyzing her peaceful sleeping face and how she slept on her side facing towards the side of her bed her arm under her head so her hand was stretched out in front of her, her other arm in front of her as well.

I smiled gently running the tips of my fingers down her out stretched arm before resting my hand on her cheek.

"One kiss wouldn't hurt would it?" I whispered softly leaning close my lips pressing to the corner of her mouth before moving closer but stopped before kissing her again hearing a soft chuckle, I wanted to finally feel her lips pressed against mine whether she knew it or not but not with him here.

I stood back up and looked at Matt leaning against her dresser.

"Well I was wrong the only time you can get her is not only in your dreams but when she's dreaming," he said laughing unable to help but let out a low growl.

"Shut up the only reason I'm not with her is cause I know I can't and not just cause you're here," I said Matt starting to open his mouth but closed it just as quickly Yami making a quiet distressed noise signaling she might wake up soon.

"We'll settle this later," I said leaving Matt looking at Yami with a hungry lustful look before leaving as well.


	11. Snow Day

Chapter 11: Snow Day

Yami's P.O.V

I was woken up the next day by the sound of Matt and Lucifer shouting and screaming. "God those two guys are annoying what time is it," I said out loud to myself rolling over to see my alarm clock blinking 7:12 which indicated the power must have gone out over 7 hours ago.

"Power outage? But I thought Lucifer set the wires up right and there's no way I could of slept through a storm," I said heading towards the window opening my black heavy drapes to see snow. Snow, Snow everywhere and still falling rapidly and it was almost pitch black outside the clouds were so heavy, and Matt and Lucifer out in the middle of it starting world was 3 with a snow ball fight, with so much force whenever they hit each other they ended up falling back into the snow.

"Hey guys can I join?" I yelled out opening my window allowing a flurry of snow to rush into my room.

"Ya come on-" Lucifer started but then Matt hit him in the back with a snow ball making him face plant the snow, but still I heard a yes so I closed my window quickly and threw on my boots, jacket, gloves, and hat not bothering to change out of my fleece pajamas actually thankful for their warmth, and ran outside a snow ball hitting me in the face the moment I closed the door making me fall back in the knee deep snow.

Matt and Lucifer ceased their fire for a moment looking at me as a slowly sat up feeling like I just got hit by a car, then quickly threw a snow ball back at both of them not quite sure which one hit me. All of us started to laugh for a brief moment before I ran off taking refuge in the miniature forest near the side of the house to shield me from the snow balls why I made and threw snow balls at them. Neither of them rarely getting a hit on me but when they did they always forced me back into the snow while mine just sticked to their jackets or hair which was already covered in the fresh falling snow.

Note: I know it's kind of short but it's like a little transition period plus it's kind of funny when you think of it this chapter was just to kind of show the intensity of Lucifer and Matt especially when they're doing something that involves hurting the other.


	12. Bite

Chapter 12: Bite

After a while I slowly crept closer to Lucifer keeping hidden among the trees to sneak attack him.  
"Having fun?" someone asked turning to see the same man from last night smiling at me. I slowly backed up hoping I was just dreaming and he disappeared but then again appeared right beside me.  
"You may be able to take them on but what about me?" he asked making me jump and back up in the opposite direction again but again he reappeared next to me.  
"Come on I promise I'll go easy on you," I started backing up again but as he disappeared then stopped and looked around he was gone so I released my held breath feeling warm soft breaths on the back of my neck before he gently licked it feeling his fangs glide across my neck but not pierce it making my breath catch it my throat.  
"Boo," he whispered my breath releasing and I started to hyperventilate for a few seconds before screaming and trying to run but he grabbed my arms and covered my mouth cursing my body for its slow reaction struggling to get free but he was many times stronger then me and held me in place with ease.  
"Calm down it'll only hurt a bit," he whispered and I could feel his fangs press deeper into my neck but it only lasted a couple seconds before I fell onto the ground looking up to see Lucifer and Matt standing over me with matching concerned looks.  
"Yami why'd you scream?" asked Matt helping me up.  
"P-please can we go in?" I stuttered shaking in fear instead of from the cold both of them looking at each other before helping me inside.


	13. Secret

Chapter 13: Secret

Once they got me inside they started a fire sitting me down beside it both sitting on opposite sides of me not fighting for once but I soon noticed they were both covered in bruises and cuts.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Oh um well a few of the snow balls kind of had rocks in them," said Lucifer shaking the bit of snow that hadn't already turned to water out of his hair as I took my winter clothes off allowing them to both see me in my pajamas.

"I'm going to go get some food," I said getting up and heading to the kitchen seeing Ms. Belle drinking some tea.

"Hi Ms. Belle did I have any work today" I asked.

"No but here is your checks for these past 2 weeks tell me have you grown accustomed to the bats?" she asked as I took my check.

"Thank you and yes but have you ever heard of a bat changing into a human?"I asked nervously messing with the check.

"I've heard stories of it why?"

"Well this bat has been visiting me for nearly 3 months now and he understands me, he's really smart, he can even write and told me he had a human form oh you must think I'm crazy," I said.

"A little but keep going to you have any idea who this bat may be?"Ms. Belle asked as I grabbed a slice of pizza from last night heating it up in the microwave.

"Well I can't say who exactly but he lives in this house," I said blushing.

"Yami!" Lucifer called out.

"Sorry gotta go," I said grabbing my pizza and heading back to the living room.


	14. Argue

Chapter 14: Argue

I started to fall asleep that night in the early a.m. hours waiting for the bat to come as always but he didn't come luckily neither had that strange man hadn't showed up either. Just as I started to lie down and let my mind wander a bit before blowing out the candle Ms. Belle came in dragging Lucifer by the collar pushing him nearly on top of me both of them yelling at each other going in and out on English and some other strange language I didn't know. The only words I could catch from Ms. Belle were idiot, bite, traitor, and change from Lucifer all I caught was no and I didn't.

"STOP IT!" I yelled both stopping for a moment looking at me since they never heard me yell like that before. "What in the world are you fighting about?" I asked when there was finally some silence.

"Were arguing about him showing you," said Ms. Belle.

"Showing me what?" I asked completely confused Ms. Belle staying silent for a moment then turning to Lucifer.

"You didn't show her?"

"No I told you I didn't," said Lucifer nasally obviously unable to breathe through his nose.

"Oh," said Ms. Belle obviously embarrassed as she ran out.

"Sorry," mumbled Lucifer.

"It's ok what about you though are you feeling ok though?" I asked looking at his red face, his eyes watery and puffy, and his nose stuffed up.

"No I feel horrible," he replied sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Here," I said quietly scooting close to him kissing him on the forehead his cheeks turning even redder. "Oh your warm go on to bed and I'll take care of you tomorrow," I said Lucifer nodding and left so I collapsed back on my bed falling asleep instantly.


	15. Trust

Chapter 15: Trust

"Hey there how's my little patient?" I asked cheerfully checking up on Lucifer who was awake for the first time today.

"Hi and not good," he said weakly and hoarse as I set down a bowl of soup and a pitcher of water by his bed.

"Here maybe some warm soup will help," I said looking at his glass of water still full from last night, "Lucifer you need to drink your water your body is trying to sweat out this fever and you don't need to pass out from dehydration," I said noticing I sounded like my mother.

"Sorry," he replied slowly drinking all the water which I then refilled for him which he started drinking as well stopping halfway but I still refilled it.

"Ok well I gotta go sweep and mop I'll be back to check up on ya later," I said leaving the pitcher of water starting to head out the door.

"Wait one more thing Yami."

"Yes," I said stopping outside his door.

"Tell Chester I'm sick he'll know what to get me," he said with a small smile.

"Got it," I said closing the door starting to head downstairs Matt catching me halfway down the stairs putting his hands over my eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Hey matt what's up?"

"Clouds and I'm going to take you away because you are my prisoner now," he said noticing an evil tone he was trying to use.

"Nice try but I can see without seeing," I said heading downstairs and going to the kitchen with ease.

"That made no sense," he commented.

"I know, hey Chester Lucifer is sick," I said entering the kitchen knowing he was in there somehow and he probably looked at me oddly because Matt's hands were still over my eyes. "Okay," he said hearing him rummage through the refrigerator for something which I could feel at that moment Matt press his hands tighter against my eyes as if making sure I wouldn't peek making me furrow my brow in confusion then grabbed the broom and started sweeping once I heard Chester's rapid footsteps signaling his leave Matt finally letting go.

"Thank you," I finally said finishing sweeping them saw a full sink of dirty dishes and decided to wash them real quick Matt putting his hands over my eyes again.

"I can see now you eyes have always been closed while to us they seemed open," he whispered.

"There's nothing wrong with that" I replied.

"It makes you too trusting you can't people for what they really are."

"There's still nothing wrong with that people change why see them for what other people see them as," I said letting out a slight laugh but kept my voice serious as well.

"Your still too trusting you drop your guard," he whispered putting his head on my shoulder his voice wavering making me frown.

"Matt is something wrong?" I asked but he didn't respond then suddenly I felt something pierce my skin and he uncovered my eyes but I couldn't move I was paralyzed from the bit of pain and fear. The bit of adrenaline that started to flow allowed me to feel my blood pulse surging to my neck then away my veins slowly starting to relinquish all their blood allowing themselves to be empty and hollow. Finally unable to keep myself held up my legs fell out from beneath me and I fell to the ground and looked up at Matt standing there my blood covering his chin and some of his chest the same man who had been terrorizing and trying to attack me standing there behind him grinning his jet black hair covering his eyes. At the sight of him my eyes widened and as if that slight movement from me marked the point where my body couldn't keep itself alive my body and mind relinquished themselves into darkness.

*Didn't see that coming did you? Just wait until the next chapter new character coming into view, also if you like my stories and want to be in one message me giving me your name or nickname, how you want your character to look, and a brief description on their behavior and I'll try adding you in this story or a new one I'm trying write right now but won't be up for a while because I'm so busy with this one. Hope you enjoyed the story so far please keep reading and reviewing I love your feedback.


	16. Gabriella

Chapter 16: Gabriella

I slowly started to regain myself waking up slightly but I kept my eyes closed my breathing quickening but my heart, my heart wasn't beating. Am I dead no this is too comfortable to be hell but too uncomfortable to be heaven I was on something soft but I felt like I was freezing and god my throat hurt it felt like if I didn't get some water soon it'd explode into flames.

"Yami! Yami!" someone called out I opened my eyes and screamed shutting them again it was too bright it burned my eyes so I just stretched my arms out feeling around me for who said my name.

"Yami I'm right here," said a boy his voice was hoarse and soft as he gently took one my hands in his so I raised my other hand and opened my eyes shielding myself from the light which I now noticed was just a small candle but it was still too bright for me to make out his face or anything around me really.

"Oh that must bother you," he said blowing the candle out his face coming into focus even though it was now pitch black. It was Lucifer he looked very weak not like when he was sick but like he had just lost a loved one or had a near death experience himself he was extremely pale, his hair messier than usual, and his eyes were bloodshot with bags under them.

"Don't be upset I'm not dead yet," I said with a slight smile my words somehow coming out with an almost British accent.

"That's what you think," said a perfect voice turning to see Matt come in his light brown hair perfectly tousled, a satisfied smirk on his face more color in his face then ever as well his hazel eyes bright with happiness dancing in them then suddenly like I just got slapped in the face all the memories since I started working here all came swarming back all ending with the bite.

"You bastard," I said anger flowing into every fiber of my body starting to stand up but my legs were weakened and collapsed under my weight Lucifer helping me back up onto the bed with surprising gentleness Matt just giving me a slight frown.

"Be careful don't over exert yourself you still a newborn," he said leaving.

"NEWBORN! I'm 18 thank you very much," I said still pissed thinking he was insulting me like when people say your acting like a baby.

"No he means a newborn vampire," said Lucifer softly.

"Vampire!? Are you serious I mean I always dream of vampires being alive and sometimes I get so caught up thinking they are but they aren't right?" I whispered.

"If they weren't I wouldn't be standing here," he said softly still holding my hand as if I were on my death bed.

"Oh Lucifer-" I whispered but at that moment someone nearly busted the door down.

"Finally you changed her at the rate Matt was working I'd thought she'd die from old age," said a young girl maybe only 13 she was about 5 feet if not shorter her hair looked super silky and shiny a deep brown just like Lucifer's it gently caressed her shoulders and went down to about the middle of her back and she just stood there looking at me with determination in her hazel eyes flecked with gold a certain mischievous glint hiding in the depths of her eyes.

"Is she mute!" she asked just a little too loud.

"Lady Gabriella please let her rest just a bit longer," said Chester in his formal attire setting down a glass of red liquid on my night stand, "drink this," he said before leading Gabriella out.

"Come on Chester but she's the reason I've been locked up for 3 months and I've had to be quiet all the time," she whined being pushed out but the moment the door clicked shut there was no sound at all.

*Well there's the new character and also the reason I said I'd add you in if you wanted in the last chapter is because when my friend (Gabriella) wanted me to add her in her character turned out to fit in perfectly and is going to play such a major part. So just message me if you want to be put in some people may be put into a different story though but it will start to be put up when I get caught up in this one. Thank you for reading and sticking with Yami this far.


	17. Answers

Chapter 17: Answers

"Who was that?" I finally asked Lucifer.

"My aunt you know my Grandma Ms. Belle's daughter," he said.

"Really she's short."

"I AM NOT SHORT!" we could hear her yell from another portion of the house.

"She also has excellent hearing," he said.

"Maybe you should explain your family real quick," I suggested.

"Well it's not very confusing but ok, Ms. Belle married Henry they gave birth to Gabriella and Amy my mom, so Amy married a human man and gave birth to me, Chester is a human who works for us but knows were vampires, and Matt is a vampire mercenary hired by Ms. Belle to change or kill you cause I refused to do so I think you know which one he choose though," said Lucifer while I stared at the glass which I know recognized as blood.

"Who changed who?"

"Oh um well I accidently changed Gabriella when we were little and Ms. Belle changed me," he said I didn't respond to this though.

"And here I thought matt wanted to protect me," I whispered.

"Why cause the bat said he would?"

"How did you know that?" I said a little too fast.

"Yami how could you not know are you truly that blind," he yelled.

"The only time I truly see is when my eyes are closed," I said looking away.

"Yami that makes no sense."

"Then just believe me when I say it's true," I yelled Lucifer taking a few steps back.

"Yami if you'll listen to me and least try to let me protect you I'll show you something only my grandma has seen," he said looking at me with a sort of sullen look.

"Why should I trust you?" I asked a little mad of what he was asking of me I didn't want protection nor did I need it.

"Because you have told me all your secrets and now I'm ready to reveal mine," he said looking me in the eyes I didn't like this I didn't want to place myself in his hands like some helpless little girl but he looked so determined so I gave a nod.

"Okay," I whispered then watched him change into the bat I knew and loved eyes widening as he flew into my lap then looked at the red mark which upon closer inspection was a scar I guess he had on his arm.

"You're him?" I asked Lucifer nodding in his bat form before nuzzling against my hand so I pet him and he made his own purring type noise. So I laid back and took the glass of blood drinking a tiny bit the few drops that I allowed to enter splashed on my tongue with an explosion the instead of tasting like that salt and metallic taste that would make my puke it was like I just ate the sweetest, silkiest, and best piece of chocolate in the world. I closed my eyes while petting Lucifer slowly enjoying the glass of blood as if it were fine wine but I slowly fell asleep while doing so slipping into the dark subconscious of my mind.


	18. Warmth

Chapter 18: Warmth

I slowly slipped back into the world of the living seeing the little bat asleep on me, my hand on his back making me smile. I stayed in the comfort of my room enjoying the warmth Lucifer gave off but he soon moved and slowly awoke moving off me before changing back.

"So can I protect you?" he asked putting his hand on my cheek.

"I guess," I said even though in my head it was more like, you can if I don't protect myself first. I had so much more in my mind but before I could let them reach my mouth Lucifer leaned forward kissing my forehead looking at me with a longing look rubbing my cheek. My brain just seeming to shut down for a bit because normally I would have never allowed any small sign of the affection he had for me but then again things definitely weren't normal.

"Think you can move now?" he asked hopping off the bed and helping me to my feet my legs able to hold my weight but I needed his help to walk.

"Want to head downstairs it must be boring being trapped up here," he said and I gave him a nod so he wrapped one arm around my waist and I wrapped mine around his shoulders. Through someone else's eyes this must of seem like a lovely dovey type thing but still it was an amazingly good way to help me walk to the living room, collapsing onto the couch with a sigh as the warmth of it enveloped me like a giant bear hug from your parents.

*Read the next chapter for your first real peek into Lucifer's past.


	19. Insight

Chapter 19: Insight

I stared out at the darkening sky, "so can I only go out at night?" I asked curiously.

"Well after you get use to a bit of light you can also go out when it's cloudy," he replied.

"Did you lie?"

"About what?"

"How you ended up here."

"Oh," he said, "well ya but here I'll tell you the truth here is what really happened. It started in 1348 the bubonic plaque was just starting to envelope Europe in its death grip I was only about 8 at the time and my family was fairly poor so it was surprisingly we had even lived that long but it was short lived my parents got the plague. I tried to heal them with all the tricks which now I know was stupid like putting flowers around them and having them carry some around would help them. But even while taking care of them I didn't catch it and soon enough my parents departed this world and I guess I just needed some time to think so I wandered off for a moment but couldn't find my way back home. I wandered around able to survive on odd plants which amazingly never poisoned me and after 2 years Ms. Belle's daughter Amy found me and took me in but the plague soon claimed her life as well. I didn't want to leave though and end up getting lost again so I stayed there and within a couple weeks Ms. Belle came by to visit her finding me there. I told her she had died and I guess she mistook me as Amy's son though since they never really stayed in contact and she took me home. I never corrected her afraid she would put me out on the streets plus I liked being called her grandson after so long it felt nice to feel like I truly belonged and when I turned 21 she changed me, but for some reason only into a Halfling which gave me the power to change into a bat somehow. And well also still to this day she doesn't know I'm not really her grandson," he said starting to cry a tiny bit which by the sound of it I guess it was because he could never tell anyone until now. But still my mouth was wide open my jaw had dropped just when I found out what year this happened.

"Wow," I breathed finally able to close my mouth then got on my knees but still on the couch and wrapped Lucifer into a comforting embrace, allowing him to rest his head against my chest resting my head on top of his, moving a few of his stray hairs away from his face since he was still crying a tiny bit singing a Chinese lullaby my mom use to always sing to me.


	20. Kiss

Chapter 20: Kiss

"How cute," said a slick voice Matt entering the room.

"Don't you two make a cute couple?" said Matt slyly.

"Shut up, what happened to the sweet guy I knew?" I snapped looking away from Lucifer who hadn't even bothered to look at Matt.

"Well now that you know I was a mercenary I don't need to act all sweet and innocent," he said in a smug voice.

"Matt let her be," said the sugary voice of Ms. Belle Matt bowing his head slightly and leaving.

"Yami you will be staying with us right?" asked Ms. Belle is a voice so think and sweet like honey I could almost drown in it.

"It's still my job," I replied simply even though in that context I knew it didn't make sense Lucifer sitting back up.

"Well I was hoping you'd stay more like family," she said sitting between me and Lucifer, "you know like a granddaughter," she said obviously hinting at something I just didn't get staring at her shaking my head slowly no then saw her glancing back at Lucifer every few seconds.

"WHAT!? Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no I am not marrying him even if I can legally get married right now I'm not just going to tie the knot with a cute guy," I yelled out.

"You think I'm cute," Lucifer spoke up.

"Well um maybe a little," I said blushing as he grinned at me.

"I'm not saying you have to do anything just think about it," said Ms. Belle smiling as she left Gabriella standing in the doorway but left with her mom.

"So do you think I'm cute?" I asked scooting closer.

"Of course," he whispered a cocky grin still on his face putting his arms around me in a protective but possessive way that just made me blush, but he gently made me look up after a while kissing me hard on the lips forcing me backwards onto the couch and I gently linked my hands behind his neck closing my eyes. Then one kiss led to two, which led to three, and half an hour later we were a tangled mass of arms and legs Lucifer on top of me, but not in a sexual way, our tongues intertwined with each other.

"MOM MOM THEY'RE SNOGGING THEY'RE SNOGGING!" we heard Gabriella yell out me and Lucifer separating immediately and acted like we had been watching TV staying that way for several minutes.

"Think it's safe?" I whispered Lucifer giving me no response but when I turned my head he kissed me as his answer and pulled me close into another make out session.


	21. dot dot dot

Chapter 21: . . .

*Ok yea I couldn't think of a name because this is a rather boring chapter.

I yawned sitting up I could almost feel the approach of daylight but I didn't want to move. Lucifer and I must have fallen asleep but Lucifer wasn't down here anymore but I was lying there in an oversized black hoodie I recognized as his but my pants, shirt, and bra were missing.  
God I'm an idiot I know I didn't go too far but still we were just so in tune when we were kissing. I had allowed him to remove my clothes sheesh I allowed him to see my chest it made me feel so dirty. At the rate my mind fogged up when he was around the next time the mention of getting married to him came up I'd say yes.  
But I couldn't tell if I really did what to marry him. I just wanted to live my life to the fullest before settling down, even though I'm still working on the fullest part on the other hand when he was around I just wanted our lips together and my arms around him then to stay like that forever. I stood up I might as well get up stairs before the sun kills me I searched around for my clothes but couldn't find them.  
"Looking for something?" asked a bright slightly sarcastic voice.  
"Ok Gab where are my clothes?" I asked looking back at Gabriella looking at me from over the couch.  
"Don't call me Gab! And I don't know what you mean they were gone when I came down here," she said turning away like a little child crossing her arms.  
"Where's Lucifer then?" I asked.  
"He went upstairs to go to bed he was going to carry you back but that whole time you were passed out after the change he didn't eat or drink anything so he was too weak," she said as I noticed she was trying to put me on a guilt trip but I ignored it. "He also couldn't find your clothes so he just put his hoodie on you and covered you with a blanket," she said making me look down at the blanket a crumpled heap on the floor.  
"Well I'm going to bed then" I said Gabriella watching me leave.


	22. The Room

Chapter 22: The Room

I stopped on the stairs I normally went up the opposite staircase and now that I was on this one I could help but remember Lucifer went in a room under these stairs, but I've never been asked to clean it. And I guess I just couldn't control my cat like curiosity I just had to see what was down there so I slipped back down the stairs and slipped into the room with ease.

It was fairly normal sized but had been carved into the stone. I could feel the cool smooth stone beneath my feet, but the walls were really rough and jagged cutting into me when I ran my hands along it. There was one little light from a candle by the far wall that had some odd symbols carved into it. I looked at it confused they didn't look like letter, kanji, hieroglyphics, or any form of writing for that matter, I crept closer putting my hand on it but I just had no clue what it was.

"Can't even read it can you?" asked a sinister voice making the hair on the back of my neck stand up, but I didn't want to turn around knowing exactly who it would be. I didn't hear any footsteps but soon I felt ice like hands on my shoulders.

"You're not even going to look at me this time?" he asked not sounding mad but turned me around harshly obviously pissed at me like he always seemed to be. But soon I couldn't help but let my eyes wander examining him like they always seemed to do now. He had jet black hair with bangs that went past his eyes but he kept brushed aside, the rest going to his shoulders if not longer, he still had the same bright glowing eyes like from our past encounters, and he almost dressed like Chester with black shoes, pants, and jacket along with a collared white shirt with a few drops of blood staining it. But I soon looked down at myself realizing how exposed I was and pressed myself against the wall which made him draw attention to it as well a slight tinge of pink crossing his cheeks which made mine turn red.

Oh my god he just blushed that's always bad when it comes to a guy it always means their thinking something dirty, or they like the girl, my mind quickly said my thoughts tumbling over themselves slightly. The man looked back at my face quickly and grabbed me bearing his fangs so I grabbed the first thing I could and hit him with it trying not to laugh when he spit out some feathers.

"A feather duster really?" he said.

"It's the only thing besides the candle I could throw and I don't like the dark," wow isn't that the weirdest thing to hear a vampire say I thought. The man gave me that are you an idiot look as he grabbed my hand trying to get the feather duster out of my hand but he made me throw it as it hit the candle making it fall over and got out.

"Yep I should've thrown the candle," I said shaking my head yes a bit then felt him reach his arms towards me so I ran to the side.

"What the?" he started his eyes glowing so bright I could see them as he looked at me and they seemed to pulse with anger.

"What I don't move well in the light," I whined and yet I'm afraid of the dark my mind said.

"First you hit me with a dead bird then I can't bite you!"

"No I rather have my first bite before I get bitten . . . again," I said feeling like I was having a childish argument I couldn't remember why I even feared this guy . . . oh yeah he wanted to kill me how can I forget that **MINOR** detail.

Then I started to laugh at the dead bird comment he made earlier the man narrowing his deadly gaze at me but he didn't try attacking me again, so I slipped out of the room which amazingly he didn't stop me. So I went up to my room, almost going to Lucifer's because I was still so freaked out but I wanted to protect myself I didn't need his, and I slept the day away.

*Ha how's that for a good chapter after the last one was so short and boring keep reading it's going to get really good from here on out I promise.


	23. Sneak Out

Chapter 23: Sneak Out

I awoke to a silent house opening my drapes a bit to see the sun had just set the sky going from dark blue to black, so I escaped my room and looked in on Lucifer stretched out across his bed snoring letting out a tiny giggle at how he reminded me of how our old tom cat Ceaser slept. I closed his door without a sound but kept my ears alert but all I heard was silence at least I knew Lucifer and Gabriella were asleep no way that girl could be silent.

It's not like I had something to hide, or needed to sneak out, I just didn't want them to give me some reason I couldn't go out. I crept downstairs with amazing silence and luckily my prayers were answered I got out of the house without waking some one up, someone stopping me, running into a wall, or tripping on something. It was short lived though as all things are in my life are, for the moment I stepped outside my face met the concrete steps.

"Ow," I mumbled getting up and wiping a bit of blood of my face starting to walk my car was still there, but upon closer inspection I realized I left my keys inside. I also left in Lucifer's jacket and pajama pants but hey I remembered sandals, still not the best idea since it was early December and there was still snow on the ground.

I headed towards town though running my hands threw my hair which was still as perfect as it was ever going to get. I reached a little grocery store in the middle of town, no one giving me a second look; I must have just looked like some idiotic teenager who really wanted a snack. I grabbed a small basket when I entered getting the essential foods for my diet: chicken, bread, milk, eggs, rice, and some of those 10 minute oriental meals, since before I went to bed last night I realized I still needed human food but didn't have any.


	24. Jasmine

Chapter 24: Jasmine

I went to a free checkout line and was greeted by a young teenage girl with a round happy face her brown hair going to about her waist, which I started to reach out to touch an old habit of mine for whenever I saw really silky or soft looking hair, but stopped myself these weren't my old school friends I didn't want to be branded a freak, but she must of saw I was about to touch it out of the corner of her eye while she was putting the chicken in a bag.

"Something wrong?" she asked her big brown eyes filling with child like curiosity.

"I wanted to touch your hair," I accidently blurted out her cheeks turning red.

"Go ahead" she barely whispered leaning forward slightly so I petted her hair squealing like a little child.

"It's so soft," I said at a very high pitch still partially squealing.

"Th-thank you," she stuttered, "my name is Jasmine by the way," she said in a very sweet voice that wasn't think like honey as Ms. Belle's was but like someone just sprinkled a bit of sugar over her words.

"I'm Yami," I said smiling watching her work slowly probably because no one else was waiting nor did it seem like anybody had been in here at all today.

"I haven't seen you around are you new here?" she asked.

"Hardly I've been working at Ms. Belle's house for nearly 4 months now," I said picking up a few of my bags.

"Who's Ms. Belle?"

"That lady that owns the mansion," I said Jasmine dropping my eggs a few busting open their gooey innards leaking out a mixture of think clear stuff and yellow yolk.

"What?" I quickly asked jumping a bit when she dropped them.

"E-everyone who h-has worked there has d-died y-y-you were to suppose to h-have died," she barely managed to stutter out.

"Wow thanks for the reassurance," I said in a sarcastic bitter tone trying to be like a viper and poison my words with a touch of hate.

"No, no look," she said rummaging under the register shoving a newspaper into my hands flipped open to the obituaries only one person on there. Yami Spinner my name clear as day with a picture that was clearly my high school graduation picture even though I graduated hundreds of thousands of miles away. I quickly closed the paper looking at the date this was only printed 4 days ago remembering it also as the day after I was bitten.

"B-but I didn't die I think I'd remember dying!" I nearly yelled my brow furrowing in confusion.

"You had no heartbeat it was open casket I even went you were as dead as a door nail," Jasmine said in a miserable which still somehow seemed to have the same light sprinkle of sugar.

"How did it say I died?" I asked.

"No clue there were no questions asked they stopped a long time ago anybody who has worked there has died its cursed."

"Aren't you exaggerating I mean I know there are ghost stories but," I started but she eagerly cut me off.

"Ghost stories more like murder cases," she yelled her shyness seeming to melt away for a brief second, "s-sorry," she quickly whispered noticing my stunned face.

"Here lets discuss this in private later at my house," she whispered handing me a sticky note with her address on it, quickly scanning the rest of my stuff without another word not even a bye and sent me on my way. I thought about what she had said on the long walk home while also hoping no one had woken up while I was gone but the darkened cloudy sky threatened me to eagerly get home and face my doom, with earth shaking thunder claps and ground splitting lightning bolts trying to urge me in quickly. I tried to resist but my fear of lightening got the better of me as I broke into a run towards the house.

*I hope you like the new character you will be seeing a lot of her.


	25. Perspective

Chapter 25: Perspective

I got into the house fairly easy with no sound at all but as all thing in my life tend to do something was bound to go wrong, and I knew that something had happened when I felt a warm but viper like grip on my shoulders when I reached the stairs.

"Where have you been!?" yelled Lucifer turning me around.

"I haven't been anywhere!" I yelled back nearly jumping a foot in the air Lucifer pointing to my bags.

"I haven't been anywhere I've been somewhere," I said then rushed up the stairs.

"Come back here do you know what you could've," he started but then I hit him in the face with one of my 10 minute meals.

"Yami you can't just run off you don't know what happened while you were out after you were bitten," he said reaching my room so I shoved the paper in my face.

"Like how I'm supposed to be dead!?" I yelled.

"Yami come on please let me explain."

"NO! I can't believe you never told me this I didn't start working here to be changed into a vampire, lied to, and be trapped here like a prisoner!" I yelled trying to keep tears held back.

"Yami all of us had to go through it to everyone all of us are dead."

"No I don't want to hear it," I said shaking my head pushing him out of the room before locking the door quickly.

"Yami please I wish I could explain but it's just too hard," pleaded Lucifer as I stayed at my door hearing him bang a few times, but then I didn't hear any footsteps. I pressed my hands against the door almost sensing him sitting down back against my door so I dropped to my knees listening to him mumble to himself.

"I'm such an idiot, why can't I just tell her about papa, why can't she just understand," he mumbled to himself over and over, but I just couldn't piece it together to make sense so I slipped out my window to head to Jasmine's house. Hopefully she was off work now and could help it make sense.


	26. Stories

Chapter 26: Stories

"Coming, coming," I heard Jasmine yell before answering the door her face turning paper white and the small smile on her face disappearing quickly.

"Come in," she whispered pulling me in as if it was a sin to be seen with me.

"Ok explain," I said the moment we sat down Jasmine handing me a glass of warm white tea and mango with a bit of honey and sugar in it.

"I'll tell you all that I know, from what people have said in the town there is a supreme monster in that house that's trying to find the girl of darkness to drink her blood after its been mixed with the devil's to revive himself back to the undead and the rule the world once again and each time someone new goes there that isn't the girl of darkness they kill them. Silly story I know but it's what keeps everyone away from that house," she said sheepishly my eyes widening.

"It's not silly at all Jasmine but my name means darkness and Ms. Belle has a grandson named Lucifer, there's also this odd man there that keeps trying to attack or bite me but last night when I mentioned I hadn't bit anyone yet he let me go," I whispered scared.

"Yami you must be her they can't make you drink blood though it's not like you need it," said Jasmine her eyes worried but tried giving me a reassuring smile.

"That's where your wrong Jasmine now I must leave I can't stay here with this information," I whispered leaving. I knew one thing I needed supplies before leaving nothing much just my keys and car should be simple enough so I ran back to the house.


	27. Drink

Chapter 27: Drink

Still wasn't hard to get back into the house threw my window, for I had became a very talented climber and the wind seemed to be giving me a boost today, but when I reached my window I saw Lucifer standing there waiting his arms crossed and quickly tried to make myself fall back down but the wind pushed me up with extreme force. Lucifer grabbed me and pulling me in nearly cracking my head open on the window and linked his arms around me keeping me held off the ground while I thrashed and struggled relentlessly.

"You can't leave!" he yelled taking me to another room, Gabriella standing there waiting and the moment he set me down I was bound to a chair. Then Ms. Belle walked in with a glass a small amount of blood in it which she pressed to my lips trying to force them open, which I refused to even allow my lips to open a tiny bit struggling. Trying to make her tip the blood out which she soon noticed and tipped me and the chair over getting on top of me trying to pry my lips open, but I still resisted my own blood filling my mouth from the force of my biting the inside of my mouth and lips to make sure they didn't open a tiny bit. Soon the bit of blood she had was gone from our constant struggle, staining me and the floor and I relaxed a bit but still made sure my mouth didn't open not even allowing myself to lick my lips, swallowing my blood. The same evil man entered his hateful gaze fixed on me as if I was the bane of his existence which would fit perfectly since he was mine.

"We'll try again later," he said and as if that were the cue Ms. Belle and Gabriella left allowing me to notice that Lucifer had already left as well leaving me alone with him.

"Why don't you just drink the damn blood then I can bite you and your life we'll go back to normal!"

"Maybe I like my life being a nightmare!"

"It's not going to be a nightmare if you don't it'll be hell," he growled pulling my long hair using it to sit me and the chair back up making me whimper in a bit of pain.

"Why are you doing this to me!?" I screamed.

"Because with your blood and Lucifer's merged as one I can finally restore myself into a Halfling breed, a supreme monster and perfect child of day and night and rule the world once again," he said raising his arms in a gesture for ruling the world.

"Why does it have to be mine and Lucifer's," I asked as if forgetting what Jasmine had just explained to me but then again that just had that story didn't have an explanation to why it was that way. But he gave me no answer just untied me grabbing my hair once again and dragging me along, and out of the room as I whimpered again in an extreme amount of pain, but the moment we were out of the room I tried to run off. Gabriella was close behind though and tackled me to the floor tying my hand behind me back and bounding my feet together.

"You're such a weakling," she said in a bored tone sitting on my back.

"Good job Gabriella," said the man patting her head lovingly, Gabriella gloating at his praise before getting off me the man picking me up like a tiny child a wicked smile dancing across his face as he did carrying me to the cave like room from our last encounter.

*How's that for a good chapter bet you can't wait for the next one now and sorry for the delay I was having trouble with the document up loader.


	28. Prophecy

Chapter 28: Prophecy

He closed the door before harshly throwing me against the opposite wall making only a slight sound in pain, a bit of dusts and rocks falling on me, before looking up noticing the same strange symbols.

"Remember what that's says," he said before I looked away.

"You know I can't read it," I whispered feeling almost like a fool here I was with the man who wants to kill me, I've been changed into a vampire, the boy I liked was hired to change or kill me, I just found out my blood is part of some world domination plot, and I think that man I truly loved just betrayed me, and here I was making snide comments scared half to death but I'll be dammed before I showed it.

"I forgot about that well you better listen then I won't repeat myself it says: When the girl of Darkness and the Devil's blood collide; The supreme monster will once again rise," he said a grin breaking on his face making him seem sinister and evil.

"How do you know that's us or that you even this supreme monster," I said acting like smart ass even though it was pissing him off.

"I JUST DO OKAY!" he said making me almost want to laugh he seemed more like a little child arguing about wanting a cookie then some evil and strong vampire. And even though he could break my back like a twig I couldn't help but have this silent laugh, which he must have noticed cause he narrowed his red gaze and got right in my face so close I could smell his rancid breath of dirt, death, and bad blood. He grabbed the collar of my shirt and was probably about to threaten me, but then Lucifer walked in looking down closing the door before finally turning around seeing us which he tried to escape but the man grabbed him holding him still.

*Mwahahaha yes that is where the chapter ends. Hmmmmm should I make you wait for the next chapter with one of the biggest climatic points in the whole story? You know what I think I will. Haha and also I have written over 40 chapters isn't that nice with that fact I'm making you wait for just the 29th and don't be pissed I usually update daily. Usually being a keyword.


	29. No Control

*Finally it is here the 1st (or maybe the 2nd) climax of my story it's what all you loyal readers have been waiting for enjoy and remember to review this is an extremely important chapter I need feedback (of course the next chapter is really tied with this one so it's pretty important too, it's like a before and after thing.)

Chapter 29: No Control

"Make her drink your blood," the man whispered threateningly.

"No!" Lucifer yelled struggling in vain the man's strength not faltering for a second.

"You must!"

"Papa I can't," Lucifer screamed in pain before hearing a sickening crack. He had broken something, but he was still alive so it mustn't have been his back, maybe a rib or something. But soon the man released his Lucifer's right arm hanging limp at his side, but the man grabbed that arm Lucifer letting out another piercing scream as the man sliced his wrist open forcing the wound to my lips, which I kept closed, the man till trying to will them open, while Lucifer struggled to get free.

The strong scent of blood was more intoxicating then anything I had ever been blessed enough to smell or taste, the smell alone almost willed my mouth open whether to finally taste it or just to breathe through my mouth so the smell wouldn't tempt me any longer, but I couldn't allow either. Suddenly he stopped trying to force my mouth open and grabbed a fistful of Lucifer's hair forcing his face inches from mine.

"Tell her," he said Lucifer shaking his head no harshly but then his emerald green eyes locked with mine of dead blue and I swear his lips didn't move but I heard him whisper 'drink'.

Had he gone crazy did he know what he was doing, but somehow my lips gently parted even though I willed them to stay closed. I had no control over my body it was if I was just a spectator in a stranger's body, watching this strange girl's body raise Lucifer's bloody wrist to her lips and drink. Lucifer jolted forward able to feel threw these stranger's lips his heart race faster if possible, and within a couple moments it was no longer like I was looking threw a stranger's body I had control over it again.

"NO!" I yelled trying to force the blood out of my own body quickly but the man threw Lucifer aside pinning me against the wall and sunk his sharp long fangs deep into my neck, before I even had a chance to scream. When he was finally done it was like the walls and floor had just disappeared my body falling into an abyss. Was it death or just the depths of my mind? I couldn't tell nor did I really want to know, my mind was losing its grip and finally I allowed it to let go of consciousness closing my eyes allowing my body to fall.


	30. Awaken

Chapter 30: Awaken

I was at peace, I felt myself land on a pile of something soft like feathers much softer and gentler then lying down on a bed. It felt so soft and warm, my body just relaxed, and I could tell there was a soft light in the room but it didn't hurt. I slowly opened my eyes, I was in an all white room on the softest bed ever, with a big fluffy white comforter over me, and there was a light in the room like the sun rising but there were no windows, lights, or candles. I could've just laid there forever but then there was a soft knock on the door urging me to move, but I didn't even speak, still someone entered it was Lucifer in a white robe, I look at him oddly since I had never seen him in white.

"Am I dead?" I asked after a few moments Lucifer laying down beside me pulling me close, which only added to my level of comfort.

"No this in my old home in Denmark, after Henry bit you he wanted to kill both you and me but then Ms. Belle walked in so he decided to kill her first giving me just enough to escape with you," he whispered.

"And what about Gabriella?"

"She's ruling along beside him like an advisor and body guard no shush we'll talk later," he said softly I didn't want to be forced back into the darkness after what had happened, but my mind and body were just so tired and weak and with a comfort level so high I couldn't tell my body no so I just snuggled my head into Lucifer's chest and fell back asleep.


	31. Another Explanation

Chapter 31: Another Explanation

"Can we talk now?" I asked Lucifer who I followed into another room. There was no electricity what so ever in this house but everything thing seemed to emit that same strange soft glow, but also the whole house seemed brand new yet it didn't have much of anything that was modern.

"Yes," he finally said sitting on a futon. "I only know what happened at the beginning though because it has happened before, even though no humans remember it the vampires somehow do though. You see Henry was an overlord in most of the time a little before the middle ages, he came to rule around the 1100's maybe 1200's but died just a few years after my birth, or well not really died he drank some young vampire girl's blood and it turned him full vampire because just like me he was a Halfling. You see Halflings have their own special powers like how I can control wind but, then we can also change into animals, and use mind control; but that blood made him a normal vampire and was overthrown because he had no power to scare the humans and couldn't keep vampires on his side with mind control so they turned on him. But he now has his power back and his special power is he can control and manipulate time and space and now he has reversed the world back to the time right after he lost his power but before everybody knew, and he also took everybody from the present day back in time with him sending everybody from this time somewhere else, I'm guessing the present day. That's also why we still have a few modern things since everybody knows how they're made now," he said nonchalantly while I just stared in disbelief.

"Can we fix it?" I asked after a few seconds I took to regain my composure.

"Another bite of your blood may work the girl from last time looked like you so maybe it's like history repeating itself just its repeating itself a whole lot closer to each other but that's a fluke from what Henry did," he said his added little comment almost making me want to laugh he did have a funny way of adding things just to try explaining it.

"Worth a try," I whispered hearing a knock on the front door which Lucifer seemed to look up oddly seeming confused which probably meant he wasn't expecting anyone, so I went and answered the door.

*Omg I reach 65 pages today and 50 chapters. 2 more pages and I run out of room in my journal. Heh you guys probably thought you guys were on the highest chapter I've written didn't you?


	32. Plan

Chapter 32: Plan

"Yami!" "Jasmine!" we both yelled stunned staring at each other.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I don't know something weird happened and I was just looking for a place to stay," she said quietly like always then suddenly an idea popped into my head so I pulled her in.

"You can stay if you'll help up with a plan."

"Sure anything," replied jasmine.

"We're going to try overthrowing the ruler you know who that is right?"

"Of course it may be weird but after 7 weeks of new laws and you get to know who's who," she said as I turned to Lucifer.

"7 WEEKS!" I yelled.

"Did I forget to mention how long you were out," mumbled Lucifer rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes you forgot that little detail," I growled.

"Um so about over throwing him?" asked Jasmine sensing the tension.

"Oh yes he doesn't know about you so we'll need you to sneak in as a worker; humans work there right?" I quickly asked Lucifer who nodded.

"Ok and we'll need you to slip some of my blood to him like in a drink or something we're sure he'll lose his powers that way so don't ask."

"Ok?" said Jasmine with a slow nod confused.

"That's it and we'll try to slip in after you as soon as possible just in case."

"Well seems simple when do we do it?" she asked both of us looking at Lucifer.

"He lives in Italy, but trust me I could get us there pretty quick so we'll leave tomorrow morning," he said both of us nodding, so I lead Jasmine to a room to get settled.


	33. Servant

Chapter 33: Servant

We arrived at the castle fairly early and easily, I even had time to straighten my hair, but then again I didn't know Lucifer's power over wind could make everything so easy and fast; it only took us like 10 minutes to get to Italy. Plus it was easy to stay hidden when we reached there waiting until a lady came out we killed her.

I'll admit it we shouldn't of, but we did and we stole her clothes I know harsh, but again we needed to get in and we weren't sure how long it could take so we could have tied her up and then her death would have been slow and agonizing. So we gave the clothes to Jasmine to put on while I stared at the lifeless corpse blood pouring out like a river onto the filthy cobblestone streets.

Luckily Jasmine came back quickly wearing the black dress that went to her knees, with black panty hose and boots, the dress at the hem did a curved zig zap making it look more like flower petals, it also had 3 belt buckles on the waist line, and was almost strapless except for two lace and elastic straps only up the front that cross each other before connecting to a chocker with a clear heart pendant on it. And at that moment it took all my will power to not shout out medieval hooker, but after making her get in that outfit and do this for us I knew I shouldn't.

"You guys owe me big time," she said in a mousey voice obviously feeling exposed with what she was wearing.

"We know," I said Lucifer speechless looking from Jasmine to me.

"You better not be picturing me in that dress," I said quickly which made him stop looking back and forth, Jasmine giving us a curtsey before entering the castle her hands folded in front of her looking down like a scared little human servant. She was good.


	34. Play Time

Chapter 34: Play Time

Jasmine's P.O.V

I entered the mansion, my head down trying to find the kitchen looking down at the small vial of blood in my pocket accidently running into someone and also almost tripping over her.

"What is it human?" she shouted.

"S-sorry," I stuttered as she inspected me.

"Who are you?" she asked. Oh no name, name old timely name.

"Elizabeth," I said quickly before remembering all the people here weren't from this era so I could have used my real name at least it fit for both time periods.

"Oh yes come here," she said leading me through the house to a door that opened up to a stairwell which she pushed me down I ran back up just as she closed the door trying to open it but it was locked.

"Oh shit," I whispered starting to walk around without direction, until I found a door silently slipping into the room I might as well search around for other workers or an exit back to the upper level. I turned looking around the pure white room it was like those padded rooms for crazy people without the padding.

"Hello there would you like to have tea with me?" asked a little girl sitting at a table in the middle of the room set up with a tea party a bear and bunny sitting next to her, she was looking down unable to see her face past her black hair that look wet, greasy, and dirty.

"Actually I'm kind of busy," I said as she set down her tea cup.

"Oh that's too bad guess I'll just have to . . . kill you," she said her last 2 words coming out demonic, as she grabbed her bear and bunny ripping their heads off pulling two knives out of them and ran towards me like a lunatic her eyes piercing red, smiling maliciously.

"Wait, wait, wait I'll have tea with you!" I screamed the girl quickly stopping her knives raised above her head ready to attack me which she quickly lowered.

"Really?" she asked her eyes turning green smiling sweetly.

"Yes just put the knives back in the bunny and the bear," I whispered as she stuffed them back in putting their heads back on top of them, and poured me some tea sitting myself down in a tiny chair like in a preschool room, looking down at the tea. It was disgusting; it was blackish brown and thick like she just poured mud in it while hers was a perfect delicate brown watching her put sugar cubes in her messing with one in her gloved hand as she took a sip.

"DRINK!" she commanded in her demonic voice reaching for the bear and bunny.

"Okay! Okay!" I quickly yelled putting a sugar cube in it which took a while before sinking in with a sickening and wet pop.

"Ugh," I said raising it stealthily raising it to my lips pouring it on my cheek turning my head slightly so she couldn't see then acted like a lady and dabbed my mouth quickly wiping it off my cheek.

"Perfect why don't I get us some cookies," she said cheerfully reaching under the table taking this moment to escape out the door just in time to hear her scream.

"GET BACK HERE!" in a demonic voice but she never tried leaving the room.

*Bloolagoonafairy this chapter and the next 4 that are told from Jasmine's point of view are dedicated to you.


	35. Level 2

Chapter 35: Level 2

I sighed walking the halls again stopping when I saw someone holding giant shears that ran up to me.

"Want to play with my sharp objects?" he asked smiling like a crazy person.

"Uh no?" I said confused.

"Oh can I cut you up with my pointy objects?" he asked and all I could think was oh my god this guy is crazier than the girl at least he's polite though.

"No!" I replied and the guy stopped smiling his face twisting as if in agony as he tried cutting my arm off but only cut a bit of my hair making me run off and he chased me.

"They owe me big! They owe me big!" I yelled actually crying a bit scared and kept running, noticing a different door, running into it real quick ending up in a room that seemed to be lit with black lights, the white stains were noticeably blood and a giant spider was sitting on its web at the far wall at least 2 times bigger than me which literally roared at me making me run into a different door.

Now I was in a dark room I liked not seeing monsters, but didn't like knowing if there were some in here I couldn't dodge them. Then I heard a slight click turning to see a small light on in the middle of the room, the light swaying back and forth and now I could tell it just looked like we were in a cement box. A man crouched on the floor partially transformed into a wolf slowly looked at me with yellow eyes his face hairy and nose seeming to scrunch up some like a muzzle, and his nose was also black the top of his hands already covered with hair with long dirty yellow fingernails curved like claws, as he almost seemed to smile before he pounced on me. Which luckily I maneuvered out of the way, able to run around the small room scared out of my mind for a few minutes before he knocked into me sending me sprawled across the floor, sitting up and pressing me against the wall as he approached me the floor fell out beneath me just before he attacked.

*So think the floor falling was a stroke of good luck or a door to something even worse? Find out next time. And also SNOW DAY IN TEXAS WOOHOO ITS BEEN SNOWING FOR 9 HOURS STRAIGHT! Also my friend Yami who I based the main character off of is in love with my evil character Henry o.o


	36. Dragon

Chapter 36: Dragon

I landed on the ground with a soft thump.

"Ow man where am I now?" I groaned suddenly noticing piercing red eyes staring at me, mine widening something suddenly piercing my arm making me scream. I tried to find a light but there were none in this room, then the thing attacked again piercing my leg. I tried hitting and kicking but never making contact, I pressed myself against the wall and it swung open into another room and this one had light in it.

I could finally see what attacked me, it was a man with dark hair a complete mess, his clothes tattered and torn, but before I could get a better look at him he moved back into the darkness and closed the wall like door. I looked around the new room it was huge with torches along the walls lighting the room, and how could you miss the mountain of a dragon asleep in the middle of the room each scale of its was silvery blue and razor sharp small spikes lining its spine.

I tried to sneak around to see if I could find a door, because there was no way I wanted to wake this huge thing up, but there were none, and I couldn't find the part of the wall that opened up. There was no way out, I looked back at the dragon not quite sure what to do then just allowed my eyes to scan the wall walking the perimeter running my hand along hoping to find another door pretending it's a wall.

Then suddenly I stopped my body stiffening up as if my sixth sense had just kicked in. I just had to see what my gut was telling me so I turned around a blast or warm putrid air hitting me, the dragon was wide awake and looking at me with emerald eyes and cat like pupils.

"Oh shit," I murmured then it let out a blood curdling roar that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and made me scream before running, the dragon following me around this, which to his must have been small, room still yelling and screaming bloody murder, while he slammed into the walls wondering how he hadn't brought the whole place down yet.


	37. Look

Chapter 37: Look

I just kept running, I was a human what else was I suppose to do; I didn't even know half these things existed until moments ago. I suddenly had to turn realizing I was about to hit the wall but the dragon slammed into it making a small hole where I could see stairs.

"Yes a way out," I said quickly turning and squeezing into the small hole, the dragon trying to follow but could barley even press its mouth to it. Letting out a roar before expelling flames out of its mouth creating a jet stream of fire in the stair well, so I pressed myself against the wall until the flames dispersed quickly putting the small fire out on my dress, happy this castle was made of stone and not wood.

I quickly ran up the stairs entering what was probably the main hallway, with granite floors and beautiful old tapestries the domed ceiling painted exquisitely like what you'd see in old Roman Catholic cathedrals, and there was a few spots of blood on the floor with I saw led to Lucifer who was starting to stand. The girl who pushed me down the stairwell near him jumping up and down happily but there was no time to find out what was going on.

I ran threw a set of double doors, seeing a girl with cherry red hair color, with was hair that was a dark red but turned bright purple in the sunlight, wearing a simple black dress going only to mid thigh that was long sleeve but was worn off the side exposing her shoulders, with high heels. The tyrant behind her one arm around the girl's waist the other tilting her head to the side exposing her pure porcelain white neck. His black hair hid most of his face but you could see his white fangs clearly as he lowered them to her neck.

Then my deep brown eyes met hers of dead blue when she looked at me, and I could see the fear in them and I suddenly knew who it was, and before I could stop myself I yelled out, "Yami!"

*It was a snow day so I was in a good mood so Happy almost Valentine's Day hope you enjoyed these 2 new chapters and I have got a question on if you will ever see things threw Lucifer's point of view, and actually yes the next chapter starts a segment told mostly threw Lucifer's P.O.V and a huge peek into his past with Gabriella. So all you Lucifer fans I expect you all to check back tomorrow for the new chapter.


	38. Vampress

Chapter 38: Vampress

Lucifer's P.O.V

I watched Jasmine enter then looked back at Yami and her worried expression it was obvious she really cared for Jasmine and was worried about her safety.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yea I am, but I just sent my only human friend into a killer's house now come on we gotta find a way in I won't be able to live with myself if she gets killed just because we couldn't find a way in to help," she whispered but the answer was right in front of us.

A young girl probably only 19 walked past us her hair was a color I knew as cherry red which now looked neon violet in the bit of sunlight that was breaking threw the clouds and only went an inch or two past her shoulders. She was wearing a simple long sleeve sweater dress that went off the shoulders exposing them and her neck, and she didn't wear any leggings with it despite the bitter cold and high heels with black ribbons that laced up like ballet slippers. I couldn't help but watch her walk by she was definitely a vampire and had some aura of high status around her but the blood within her also smelled so sweet and delectable it took all my will power to not bite her right here and now. Then it hit me Henry wouldn't be able to resist taking a bite so the moment I saw her about to go in the castle I grabbed her making her look into my eyes long enough to gain control over her, but made no commands pulling her and Yami back where no one could see us.

"Lucifer what are you doing?" asked Yami.

"I won't be able to control her for long if she goes inside the castle but she's obviously suppose to be there and her blood smells so good Henry won't be able to resist taking a bite," I said excitedly.

"But Lucifer she's obviously not a worker and we don't look anything alike plus if Henry or Gabriella see me I'll be dead my hair is a dead giveaway I haven't seen anyone else with platinum blond hair it isn't exactly common to be albino," she argued.

"I could change that," I said my face emotionless.

"Oh no what are you thinking?"


	39. Sneak

Chapter 39: Sneak

I was done; I looked at Yami a duplicate of the women she looked beautiful in her dress I had to say that, and I watched her nearly hyperventilating looking down at a pile of blond hair on the ground since her hair had to be cut to her shoulders. Then I watched her examine the bit of hair she could see since it was easy to find plants that would make her hair cherry red, even if it only lasted until her hair got wet again and then she looked back at me.

"Are you sure I look like her?"

"Exact match if not more beautiful," I answered Yami seeming to smile with a slight blush on her pale cheeks before entering, and I followed keeping distance and staying hidden my power over wind helping me keep a blind spot on anyone close by. Luckily, it was just strong enough to hide me without them noticing the one flaw if both me and Yami tried to sneak in like this would be the blind spot would be too big and they would surly notice. Yami wandered around the castle looking for Henry for an hour or two and I nearly blew my cover when she ran into Gabriella.

"You need something?" shouted Gabriella spitefully and at that point all I could so was pray Gabriella had never met the girl Yami was impersonating and didn't know how she talked or acted.

"Don't talk that way to me you hateful little child your father invited me here I'm just a bit lost," Yami answered in a perfect British accent creating her own aura of authority my jaw almost falling off.

"Oh yes I know who you are," she said her evil smile making me just want to shout abort, abort but I didn't following when she led Yami to the other side of the castle opening a door that led to a staircase.

*Poor Yami all that hair *trying not to laugh but gives in* roflmfao oh my god Yami is so going to hate me when she reads this chapter.


	40. Different

Chapter 40: Different

I saw Gabriella was about to push her down, and was just about to run forward when Henry appeared grabbing Gabriella's hand stopping her.  
"Daughter this is not a person you can use as one of your play toys I've been expecting her," he said with a smile and I could tell Yami was staring at his golden eyes, which I could understand since she had never seen them when they weren't red.  
So I prayed he didn't pay much attention to the fact her eyes were different from the other girls and was suddenly thankful that Yami was hungry enough to suck that girl dry so her blood definitely smelt like hers. Henry certainly didn't seem to notice it was Yami for he bowed and kissed her hand while she curtsied in response.  
"Come we have much to talk about," he said in a warm rich voice so different from how his voice has been for centuries and followed them as he led Yami, who barley seemed to glide forward, through the main hallway. Tapestries of coat of arms from all the kings who use to rule hung on the walls, unable to help but glance at them while Henry led her to what I could tell was a huge room the double doors closing behind them, and I was just about to try sneaking in when I heard a soft chuckle behind me.  
"Where do you think you're going Lucifer?"

*slept through this chapter*


	41. Family Feud

Chapter 41: Family Feud

I stopped and turned around to see Gabriella smiling at me wearing jeans and an Ed Hardy shirt with roses and skulls on it that said love kills slowly; she was also holding two katanas the sheaths hooked around her waist.  
"Gabriella don't start this."  
"Too bad I already did," she said running forward trying to stab me but I used my wind to throw her off balance just enough to not hit me which caused her to try slashing to the side but I stepped back and the wind throwing her back farther.  
"Heh forgot about that wind," she chuckled skidding to a stop.  
"Forgot about those swords," I said keeping my eyes on her for any sign of any slight movement or clues to her next move. Then she suddenly moved appearing behind me barely piercing my belly with one sword keeping it mostly held back with a small dagger made out of wind itself and she quickly tried stabbing my neck, but I grabbed the blade allowing it to cut my hand and kicked her which she was able to block so she only stumbled back.  
"Your speed has gotten better," I mumbled Gabriella smiling with malice.  
"So has yours," she replied only to lunge back at me stopping both her blades with my small dagger which she tried to slides hers off with extreme force causing us to clash and cut each other several times for a good hour.  
"I see your strength has also increased," I said slightly out of breath allowing her to cut my shoulder so I could cut her hand and kick her sword out of it sending it across the floor which I knew she wouldn't go to retrieve, and then kicked her before she looked back at me sending her back onto the floor. I stood over her trying to stab her real quick just enough to keep her down but then she shot her leg up hitting me in the crotch, making me scream and fall down in pain. I would of rather her break my leg then that, and she stood up laughing at me more like how funny I look then at me in pain. It was that sweet innocent and child like laughter instead of that evil hatful sound she so normally emitted now.  
"That was a cheap shot," I shouted out so she stopped laughing and looked at me.  
"Well I don't remember you ever fighting clean using your wind," she said and at that point I couldn't control myself.  
"Why don't you join your lost lover in the ground you . . . you WHORE!" I shouted and at that point I knew I had gone too far she narrowed her eyes at me and attacked. She threw her sword the moment I stood up throwing me back and pinning me to the wall, before she slammed forward her nails now claw like using them to cut and slice every part of my body and bare skin she could reach. Blood was pouring down my body before she pulled the sword that was pinning me out and hit my head with the hilt of the handle. The final blow.

*I hope you Lucifer lovers are ready starting next chapter we have about 10 chapters of his and Gabriella's past. o.o


	42. Encounter

Chapter 42: Encounter  
3rd person P.O.V

"Don't worry I think you'll like it here," said Mrs. Belle leading a young preteen Lucifer into her house. He didn't quite like it her just like at her daughter's house it was always cloudy, and Lucifer just loved being somewhere that was out in the sun. He enjoyed the warmth of the sun's rays on his back, and how light cheery the earth seemed to be on those days instead of depressed and morbid, this was funeral weather not playing weather.

"Go and get settled thy sweet grandson," she whispered kissing the top of his head which made him smile, but he also looked worried he never understood why they never used normal language but he quite enjoyed it. It was so much easier to speak this way; he thought heading to the upper levels through a stone stairwell, which he'd have to remember to remind himself was behind a wooden door. He didn't like the weather and he knew one day he'd have to admit he wasn't her real grandson, but he liked being called a grandson ever since his parents died he never really felt like he really belonged anywhere but he already felt like this was his real home. Then he found his new room entering to see a little girl only about 3 with shoulder length dark brown hair wearing a long red dress jumping up and down on the bed stopping when she saw Lucifer.

"Who you?" she asked.

"Gabriella this is your nephew Lucifer," said Mrs. Belle cheerfully Gabriella hopping off the bed and walking up to him.

"Netwo?" she said questioningly then kicked him in the shins.

"Ow," he said having to drop to his knees because of the pain.

"Nu talwer ten me," she said in her little kid vocabulary before walking off. This was his first out of many violent meetings with the young Gabriella.


	43. Henry

Chapter 43: Henry

"Way up Lucy, Way up!" shouted Gabriella jumping on Lucifer's chest.

"Wha-are-you-talk-ing-a-bout?" he said all broken up from her constant jumping and nearly breaking of his ribs until he pushed her off.

"I say way up Lucy," she said pouting a man appearing in the doorway smiling and laughing in a deep but joyful way as if this was cute.

"I think she means wake up Luci she must of shortened Lucifer," he said shaking his heads a few sprinkles of water from his wet gently falling to the floor glistening.

"Oh okay um who are you?" asked Lucifer.

"You don't know? Well I guess Amy never did like me much," he said walking over to Lucifer who as now sitting up in bed putting a hand on his shoulder while Gabriella jumped relentlessly at the end of his bed.

"I'm Henry your grandfather," he said with a smile.

"Oh I think she did mention you but they way she put it, it sounded like you were some deranged lunatic," said Lucifer Henry letting out another laugh.

"Well through her eyes I was," he said walking back to the door.

"Well I better get Gabby dressed come on," he said Gabriella getting one last good bounce before flying through the air, Henry catching her with ease, and carrying her away allowing Lucifer to lay down and sleep for a couple more hours.


	44. First Fight

Chapter 44: First Fight

The months had gone my fast but slow, on one hand he liked being a part of this family on the other that little devil child was going to kill him.

"What are you doing?" asked Gabby her 5 year old height allowing he to see over the couch which back then was more like a wooden bench with a back, which they sometimes called a long chair with a blanket over it so they wouldn't hurt themselves, even though Lucifer put hay and sometimes chicken feathers under the blanket as well.

"I'm reading," he soon replied.

"I'm not stupid I can tell it's upside down," Gabby said Lucifer turning bright red in embarrassment, he had been so immersed in his thoughts he didn't notice, so he threw the book down onto the floor.

"What do you-" he started but then Gabby bit his neck drawing blood, Lucifer getting up and running, but she stuck fast and held on until he fell on his back, squishing her until she finally released him. Then they both just rolled all over the place fighting, biting, kicking, punching and doing anything else they could think of for hurting the other.

"What are they doing?" asked Henry when him and Mrs. Belle walked in Gabby trying to strangle Lucifer.

"Um let's just go," said Mrs. Belle leading him away. Even though it was one of their first real fist fights Lucifer and Gabriella eventually tired themselves out and fell asleep, Gabby curled up to Lucifer's side his arm around her lovingly and protectively.


	45. Sense

Chapter 45: Sense

"Aren't they adorable practicing fighting," cooed Mrs. Belle looking at the now 10 year old Gabriella and 19 year old Lucifer.

"Come on just let me show you," said Lucifer trying to help Gabby hold her twin blade sword.

"I know how to hold my own sword and if you're going to do this why not let me use your wind dagger that I don't know how to use," she argued.

"No way you can't just use it Henry said I have some wind controlling properties so it's mine," he said.

"So you don't create the wind I can use it too," she said snatching it from his pocket.

"You little harlot give it back," he yelled Gabby already at least 50 feet away threw it at him, and hit him right in the forehead with it leaving a bruise which my now the dagger was only a hilt.

"Come back here I'll knock you senseless!" he yelled chasing her in one big circle.

"Senseless? I don't think I have any sense to begin with," she yelled picking up her swords when they got back to where they started.

"On the other hand you have too much we'll just have to chop off your head to get it all out," she said with a wicked smile Lucifer falling when he tried skidding to a stop, scrambling to get up going in the opposite direction Gabriella chasing him slashing her sword through the air.

"Come on it won't hurt," Gabriella yelled.

"Yes it will anything you do hurts."

"Well if you're going to be that way die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die!" she yelled.

"What is wrong with you!?" screamed Lucifer Gabby just chasing him yelling die over and over.


	46. Market

Chapter 46: Market

Soon after Lucifer had to start taking Gabriella along whenever he went to town because they decided she should get as much human experience and time in the sunlight before she'd have to give it up forever. Even though Lucifer still didn't know that part.

"Man this is boring why can't humans think of something more exciting," she whined Lucifer looking down at her oddly for saying humans but he figured it was just Gabby being Gabby.

"Don't know why don't you look around while I get some groceries," he said walking into the local market allowing Gabriella to run off after giving her a fair amount of money, before going from shop to shop to get something from each one. Stopping at some wagon merchants for special things like honey, but spent a lot of tine in the bakery since he loved the smell of fresh baked bread, coming out to see the sun starting to touch the horizon so he started going threw the market looking for Gabriella.

"Gabby!" he yelled seeing her talking to old Ms. Williams who everyone considered a witch selling potions and charms, but had never been burned at the stake or hung probably because nothing bad had even happened since she showed up.

"What!" she yelled Lucifer taking her aside.

"Don't talk to her and you're not getting something from here what are people going to think?" he said Gabby about o say something until he glared at her.

"Careful don't go starting a fight your swords are at home and I have my wind dagger with me," he said before turning to Ms. Williams.

"Sorry about my aunt we'll just be leaving," he said Gabriella taking this small moment while he was turned away to slip something into his pocket without him noticing and they left.

"STOP THEM!" yelled Ms. Williams just before two gruff men tackled Lucifer to the ground.

"Ow hey what are you doing?" he asked then one of the men pulled the small potion bottle from his pocket.

"What where?" he started then say Gabriella laughing then narrowed his eyes at her before getting up and paying Ms. Williams for the potion.

"Oh Gabby," he said playfully cutting her slightly with the dagger making her squeal but run home laughing Lucifer chasing her but never got another attack on her.


	47. The King

Chapter 47: The King

"Gabriella! Gabby!" Lucifer shouted looking for the young violent girl the king had just died last week and they had been at his son's coronation but halfway threw it Gabriella had run off.

"GABRIELLA!" he yelled just to have her tap him on the shoulder.

"Why you yelling?" she asked smiling.

"Um sorry let's go home, where were you by the way?" he asked starting to head home.

"Nowhere," she said nonchalantly.

"CATCH HER!" the royal guards yelled Lucifer and Gabby turning to see them running straight towards them and Gabriella ran off screaming Lucifer staring at her confused then saw something golden, red, and black in her hands his eyes widening.

"YOU STOLE THE CROWN!" he yelled the guards running past him.

"NO! I borrowed it!" she quickly yelled back Lucifer starting to run towards her as well just as the guards tackled her down.

"Gabriella you are such an idiot," said Lucifer one of the guards snatching the crown out of her hands.

"Men don't treat a lady like that," said the now young king of only 15 which even at his age had devilish good looks with his shoulder length deep blond hair and green eyes that shimmered and sparkled whenever he smiled or laughed.

"But my lord," said one of the guards picking Gabriella off the ground but kept her arms held behind her back.

"No buts," he said taking the crown from his hand as they released Gabriella who stumbled forward nearly hitting the king.

"I'm sorry for my guards rash behavior," said the king bowing gently taking Gabriella's hand kissing it, which she turned away but had a distinct tinge of pink on her cheeks and she even seemed to be a saddened a bit watching the king leave; putting his crown back on his head which he seemed to like to wear at an awkward angle.

"Gabby come on lets go home," said Lucifer.

"Oh right," she said following Lucifer who slipped her the potion she had snuck into his pocket a few weeks ago, which she could now notice was a love potion making her smile almost laughing a bit but there was a certain sad glint in her eyes.

*LOL. Wow she always gets into trouble and I know there's a lot of flashbacks but each one of these has some significance and something that will come into play later on that you need to know plus you got admit they're funny. Also keep reading your about to find out why Gabriella is so damn short. XD. Also I got a story only on called The Teddy Bear please read it if you get the chance.


	48. Time

Chapter 48: Time

"Lucifer it's time," whispered Mrs. Belle leading him outside a red moon floating over head which Lucifer couldn't help but stare at.

"Time for what?" he asked.

"Time to change you into a vampire."

"Vampire!?" he yelled quickly.

"Yes it's nearly your 22nd birthday time for you to join our ranks," said Henry appearing behind him.

"Y-you guys are," he stuttered scared then ran off but Mrs. Belle grabbed him.

"Did Amy never tell you?" said Gabriella who looked like she had just taken a dip in the nearby pond her hair sopping wet.

"N-no," he stuttered unsure what to do.

"Well time for you to learn," whispered Henry biting him his fangs digging deep into his neck but Lucifer didn't scream, he also didn't pass out he just looked at the moon his eyes changing to mimic its color.

"Oh someone's already hungry," commented Gabriella playfully but Lucifer looked at her eyes narrowing a growl emitting from the back of his throat just after Henry and Mrs. Belle had released him.

"Gabby get out of here," commanded Henry.

"Why?"

"You know how unstable newborns are!" he yelled, but it was too late Lucifer had lunged forward slicing her arm. Gabby jumped back but her human strength couldn't take her back very far, Lucifer straightening up the moment the strong scent of her blood hit him. The point of no return.

*There are almost 80 chapters now and 100 pages written o.o. And now I got the song past the point of no return in my head.


	49. Feeding

Chapter 49: Feeding

Lucifer took off again, Gabriella dodging the best she could. Lucifer took out his wind dagger the blade even bigger and stronger power surging around it neon blue jolting everywhere like lightening.

"A Halfling," murmured Henry stepping forward a bit to get a better look, but it was the same as before Gabriella dodging while Lucifer lunged at her slashing both his dagger and his claws threw the air. Finally there was a slight shift when he lunged at her Gabriella didn't move grabbing a bit of the hilt of the dagger that was still exposed slipping between his legs just barely able to pull it out of his grip, throwing it at him before the power could disappear managing to cut his upper arm making him even angrier.

He slashed the air the wind hitting Gabriella in the back like a cannon ball forcing her to the ground, and right when she was getting on her hands and knees Lucifer tackled her forcing her to flip onto her back before he bit her. Her eyes stared straight up, just like Lucifer she didn't scream her vision getting hazy as her eyes turned red, and when her vision cleared up she saw her mom and dad standing over her looking down worried she smiled weakly eyes partially closed now.

"Gabriella are you alright?" asked Mrs. Belle at this sign she was still alive Gabriella looking back up at them before muttering wearily.

"Ah, I want blood."

*And that is why Gabriella is so short. Now come on readers of fanfiction get some of your friends to read we are so close to 1,000 hits.


	50. Squire

Chapter 50: Squire

It has only been a year since then and Gabriella has actually missed being human, she never thought she would actually miss the sun she thought sitting on the stone steps of her house, watching the clouds darken the wind starting to pick up before looking back down to see her neighbor run by so she grabbed his shirt making him stop.

"Christopher where you going?" she asked making him look at her.

"Sir Callaghan is taking me on as his squire today," he said cheerfully though out of breath.

"Callaghan? Isn't he the king's best knight?" asked Gabriella.

"Yea isn't it awesome and someday I'll become a full fledge knight and become one of the bests just like him."

"And so will I," chimed Gabriella.

"Yea right girls can't even become squires much less knights your job is in the house stupid," said Christopher laughing at her shocked face before running off.

"Oh you'll pay for that and I will be a knight just wait and see," said Gabriella to herself.

Gabriella knocked on the door of a fairly large castle a man in chain mail answering it.

"Yes?"

"Good day Sir Callaghan I'm Christopher your new squire," said Gabriella straightening up from her bow, her hair cut super short wearing her neighbor's clothes, a triumphant grin on her face speaking in a perfect imitation of a boy's voice with ease.

"Oh yes I've been expecting you all day come in," he said the knight stepping aside allowing her to enter.

*Sorry it's been a while since I updated and poor Christopher.


	51. Slay

Chapter 51: Slay

"Have you heard?"

"Ya."

"Are you going to try?"

"No way."

"Scared?"

"Better then dead," Gabriella could overhear two knights talking back and forth, it has been 7 years and Gabriella has risen through the ranks and became a full fledged knight one of the best too.

"What are you talking about?" she asked making her dark red mare trot over to them and hopping off barely reaching her horses' back when in full standing height while taking her helmet off her hair still cut short.

"There's a dragon in the great cave which wishes to terrorize yonder town many have tried to slay the beast none have succeed," said one Gabriella personating her best deep laugh and boy voice.

"Scared of a puny lizard are ye? I'll show you how a real man handles things," she said even though she wasn't even really a man, but she still hopped back up on the mare and trotted towards the cave making sure her sword was still strapped to her waist. Going to the mouth of the cave the stalactites and stalagmites hanging down and pointing up menacingly looking like teeth of some great monster then entered the belly of the beast.


	52. Egg

*Ok um apparently there was some confusion one she got off the horse before entering and 2 she entered the cave not the dragon the belly of the beast was a metaphor and also were almost done with flash back only about 3 more chapters to go. Enjoy!

Chapter 52: Egg

She slowly went deeper into the cave her vampiric powers allowing her to see in the dark, which came in handy but no one ever really put into thought that no light entering the eyes also meant no color. So she could only really tell by how dark and light what color everything might be.

She kept going deeper into the cave finding the dragon with ease which luckily was sound asleep. She crept closer hoping to get close enough to kill it with ease, but she tripped on something looking back to see what it was. It looked like a rock but it was soft, yet heavy and warm. Could it be a rock? No it must have been an egg or something she inspected it by the light coloring of it, it must of been something close to light blue and looked like it might have been speckled feeling really rough in her hands for some reason she set it back down noticing it was probably the dragon's not wanting to anger any more then she would if it just so happened that she couldn't kill it.

She then turned seeing an almost glowing yellow with slit cat like pupils dilating when it stared at her. She stopped dead, not daring to move even the slightest bit knowing it could kill her in an instant, but the dragon must have sensed some silent movement and let out a fearsome roar making her scream. Both the dragon's wings extending as it sat up and started thrashing around its tail catching Gabriella in the stomach slamming her into the wall, before she could pull out her sword stabbing its leg making it try to slash her but she dodged.

*Will the dragon kill her? Will Gabriella destroy the egg? Why in the world are they not looking for her? Find out in the next exciting installment of _FLASHBACKS._

_Sorry couldn't resist and also once I get it really going I'll put up a fan fiction I'm starting for Percy Jackson and the Olympians be sure to check it out._


	53. Poison

Chapter 53: Poison

The tail swung again, one of the long spikes stabbing right threw her thigh just a little bit below her pelvis as she let out a slight sound in pain but on the inside she was screaming. It felt like fire was flowing threw her veins every pore of her body screaming in agonizing pain, and it wasn't just because it was a wound it hurt like nothing else she had ever felt. There was probably something more to that spike it was probably poisoned, and right now it was strangling her she had to finish this quickly. She jumped and dodged getting only bits of its underbelly each time she slashed at the beast, and anytime she even tried to attack anything besides the chest and stomach the scales protected her not one scratch even getting on them, or sometimes they even retracted and clamped down on her sword like pincers nearly yanking her sword out of her hand.

She didn't have much time before the poison would have progressed throughout her body, she slipped back under the dragon and the moment it bent its head she stabbed its neck, getting just centimeters away from its jaw. The dragon started to thrash around mercilessly but slammed its head on the ground forcing the sword even deeper into itself and fell over, Gabriella waiting a few moments before getting close.

"Must of hit its brain," she whispered before pulling her sword out, then pried its mouth open yanking one of its fanged canines out and smiled looking down at it. She started to leave but the poison had progressed too far and she fell over lying in the dragon's blood she couldn't move but she had defeated the dragon.

"I wonder if this is what being a knight is all about? Fighting to protect people weaker then you and dying with honor," she whispered laughing weakly before passing out.


	54. Revealed

Chapter 54: Revealed

Gabriella awoke in a white tent a man looking down at her.

"There you are you have quite a wound and your leg was poisoned, I was able to save you and that leg for the most part, but you'll always have a hole in your leg though and try not to move much. A lot of your muscle is missing and I managed to find some metal that I could use as bone to support your leg how you managed to walk without some of your femur missing I don't know," said the man but Gabby didn't listen and left the tent laughing a bit.

"The first and only person to defeat the dragon and live and it happens to be a girl, wonder how I got out though?" she asked herself but suddenly someone stormed in just before she had reached the exit of the tent and grabbed her by her hair dragging her out throwing her to the ground before taking out his sword.

"What are you doing?" yelled Gabriella forgetting to use her man voice.

"Wait stop," Lucifer yelled gabby turning to see him King Gallen close behind.

"Stand down," the King commanded as he approached the knight backed up and bowed.

"I'm confused," said Gabby looking at the king unable to bow from the ground.

"Girls aren't allowed to be knights, you've pulled out quite a charade for the past few years but the doctor had to reveal something to reach your wound and blurted out you were a girl and well they almost killed you for it," he said looking straight ahead.

"Damn doctor and why aren't you looking at me," whispered Gabby.

"Um Gabriella," whispered Lucifer pointing down making her look down to see bandages covering her like shorts.

"Eep," Gabriella squeaked trying to pull her shirt down over them embarrassed as the knight started walking away King Gallen helping her up before pulling her into a tight embrace Gabriella's face turning scarlet.

"Never scare me like that Lady Gabriella you're lucky your nephew came and got me."

"But how," she asked.

"I was looking for you and some men said that if I went into the cave to see if some poor fool was dead they'd help me and well grandma would kill me if I didn't come home with you again so I went inside and found you half dead. I knew they'd heal you before killing you so I got you out and left you with them then ran to get King Gallen knowing if it was a matter concerning you dying he'd come right away," said Lucifer with a smile.

"Oh um well you know thanks Lucifer," said Gabby focusing back on the king.

"Um Lady Gabriella would you like maybe to go on a walk with me tomorrow at noontide?" asked King Gallen his cheeks starting to turn red as Gabriella's did the same.

"I'd love to," she replied.

"Great I'll come to your house tomorrow to get you and I'll show you my favorite path through the forest," he said kissing her on the top of her head before leaving cheerfully.

"Come let's get you home," said Lucifer leading her away.

"Wait can we go somewhere first?" she asked.

"Sure," responded Lucifer Gabriella breaking into a run back towards the cave.

*Tomorrow I will give you guys the last 2 chapters of the flashbacks you will see a side of both Gabriella and Lucifer you have never seen before well actually you have seen Lucifer this way before just never to this extent with the threat he makes. Also my Percy Jackson and the Olympians fan fiction is going real good so I may put it up this weekend (for people on go to to read it) and if you haven't read the books read them because I know I've been going crazy these past 2 days my friends been forgetting to bring the 3rd book they are absolutely amazing. And also I'm running out of chapter names. .

**One more thing (I know long memo) we have finally reached 1,000 hits WOOHOO! Give yourself a hand, keep reading though I want up to have 2,000 hits by chapter 90.


	55. Dragon's Egg

Chapter 55: Dragon's Egg

Lucifer followed Gabriella back into the cave watching her pick up the fang she pulled out earlier, and walked over to what seemed like a rock and picked it up before running back out. Then when they got outside they stared at it, it was silvery blue and seemed scaly each individual scale smooth but all together rough and sharp, the whole egg seeming to sparkle in the sun.

"What is that?" asked Lucifer.

"Nothing," said Gabriella walking away.

"No tell me," demanded Lucifer stopping her.

"It's a dragon's egg," she whispered.

"WHAT!? Oh no you are not going to try raising a dragon," he yelled.

"Come on Lucifer just don't tell mom and dad," pleaded Gabriella obviously tired but still willing to fight and argue over this.

"I guess I can go a couple weeks without telling want me to carry you?" he asked getting on his knees.

"Yes," she said climbing onto his back Lucifer piggy backing her home.


	56. Thank You

Chapter 56: Thank You

Gabriella started to walk home smiling, she had just had another amazing date with King Gallen he just always seemed to know exactly what she wanted to do whether it was horseback riding or sparing practice.

"Hey sweetie why don't you come over here?" yelled an obviously drunk guy from across the street his friends laughing and making cat calls as well but she just pulled her cloak tighter around her and kept walking.

"Hey don't just ignore me," the drunken guy said again appearing in front of her making her stop and look back. How did he get there so fast, then one of his friends grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth making her start to thrash around but she couldn't get them off despite her strength the men pulling her back into the alley.

"You shouldn't ignore men princess," said one of them the alcohol on his breath so strong Gabriella could smell it all too well as the man slid his hand up her dress and pulled down her leggings. She felt so helpless but she kept struggling then just when she felt the man's fingers start to press into her she felt a soft breeze as a huge burst of wind shot the man down the alley his friend running off, Gabriella pulling her leggings back up before looking over to see Lucifer his eyes bright red. He lunged forward pinning the man to the ground wind dagger held to his throat starting to cut into it the power around it massive and threatening.

"If you ever dare lay a finger on her again I will personally send you to hell and make your thrown into the river of fire slum like you don't even deserve to be tortured by the devil," Lucifer growled, the man's face lighted by the blue glow of the dagger but nodded his eyes wide with fear Lucifer releasing him.

"Now get out of her before I change my mind," he said the man scrambling to get to his feet before running away, Lucifer going back to Gabriella.

"Are you alright Gabby?" he asked putting an arm around her protectively starting to lead her home.

"You saved me . . . again," she whispered.

"Well of course you might be my aunt but I look at you like a younger sister and it'll be a cold day in hell when I let someone hurt you," said Lucifer keeping her held close Gabriella looking up at him tears starting to form in her eyes before she just pressed her face into his side her arms wrapped around him.

"Lucifer, thank you I don't know what I'd do without you, I-I love you."

*Ah sibling love so sweet. Now if only they were really siblings. Remember to check back soon to see how Lucifer and Gabriella's blow out ends and find out what happens with Yami's bite attack, will one bite of Yami's neck really fix everything?


	57. Final Blow

Chapter 57: Final Blow

Lucifer's P.O.V

I woke up looking around saturated in my own blood, it's like I had just seen part of my life flash before my eyes I looked up to see Gabriella jumping up and down doing her little happy dance.

Then I remembered that wound on her leg from the dragon it never did go away and I didn't want to kill her but this would be just enough to take down. So I weakly got to my knees and used the last of my strength to slam forward slicing her thigh open, and she fell to the ground trembling pretty much paralyzed from the everlasting pain that wound always caused when hit.

"Yami!" I heard someone shout turning to see Jasmine standing there stunned looking into the main room I had to see what was going on.

I willed myself to run towards her, and looked in from behind her to see Yami staring at us just as Henry dug his fangs into her neck, and she smiled while I stared in shock. But soon the corners of my mouth lifted as well remembering this is what we wanted this would make everything better no matter how much it angered me to see him bite her.

*Sorry had to tug the suspense threw one last chapter you guys are going to flip when you read the next one.


	58. Laugh

Chapter 58: Laugh

Yami's P.O.V

I felt Henry's fangs slip into my neck with ease, but I tried to keep my mind off it staring at Lucifer and Jasmine but then I felt my blood pull towards my neck and I smiled. He was drinking my blood the plan was working, I felt like I should say 'checkmate' or 'game over' like they do in the movies, but I felt I was just lucky I hadn't passed out yet so I didn't. And even though my eye lids were dropping and getting heavy, I willed them to stay open I couldn't wait for some adrenaline to kick in I needed to see what would happen. Then I felt his fangs gently ease out but he kept his lips pressed to my neck as he chuckled, my eyes shot wide open then he full out laughed turning me around.

"You think I'd fall for that again," he nearly yelled my jaw dropping I so wanted to say something but I was so shocked and slightly scared that a huge lump was in my throat making it hard to even breathe.

"Don't think I'm that stupid I could tell in an instant that you blood was diluted with the other young maiden's that the only reason I bit you and I bet Lucifer was so sure the plan would work he didn't tell you what a bite also means," he said and at this still unable to talk. I looked at Lucifer who looked confused then his eyes widened a panicked look appearing on his face which always meant this wasn't good but I just looked back at Henry confused still trapped in his death grip on my arms.

"Here maybe this will help it make more sense," he whispered slipping a silver band with a ruby in the middle onto my ring finger on the left hand and then it all made sense. I looked up at him speechless and stunned the lump in my throat growing bigger, I so wanted to die and I felt like I was about to as well.

"Hello bride-to-be," he whispered and kissed me.

*EEEEEEEEEEEE! Wasn't this twist worth the wait? Also show of hands who wants to kill me now because of this chapter?


	59. MaidsInWaiting

Chapter 59: Maids-In-Waiting

I looked up at Henry completely stunned and by the silence I guess Jasmine and Lucifer were as well.

"Wh-what?" I managed to choke out.

"You heard me," he said and in that moment my head was screaming and my body wanted to. Think, think wait Henry may try killing Lucifer of god I can't believe I'm doing this, I thought and put my hands on Henry's cheek and kissed him as he wrapped his arms around my waist kissing me in return.

"Fine by me but you should've just asked I would've said yes," I said in my best flirty voice Henry smiling.

"So since this is like old times can I get maids-in-waiting?" I asked tracing his jaw line.

"Of course," he said obviously enjoying this attention.

"Can Jasmine and Lucifer be my maids-in-waiting?"

"Y- wait no Lucifer is a guy," he said pushing me away.

"Come on please," I said trying to act cute tears welling up in my eyes.

"Um o-okay," he finally stuttered defeated calling a guard over to lead us to my room.

*Sorry Yami who I based the main character off of wanted some love scenes between her and Henry I don't know why she likes the evil guys but hey so do I just be careful there's a chapter that's a little graphic, I'll warn you when it comes up but for now enjoy.


	60. Medic

Chapter 60: Medic

The moment we entered the room before Lucifer could even say anything I screamed, "AHHHHHHH I CAN'T BELIEVE I KISSED HIM!" said trying to wipe my mouth off on the sleeve of the dress.

"You didn't want to?" Lucifer asked.

"Of course not I just thought he might kill you if I resisted and flirting and seeming like a good wife-to-be was the first thing that popped into my head," I said.

"You couldn't think of something better?" he asked while I glared.

"Just stop we're in a life or death situation here."

"Actually I think you mean marriage or death," interrupted Jasmine who had been so quiet I almost forgot she was even here.

"Jasmine help me out here?" asked Gabriella standing in the doorway, her leg seeming to hang up with a hinge where her thigh was cut her leg seeming like it was almost cut clean off and no blood fell from the wound.

"You're not going to throw me down the stairs again are you?" she asked.

"No but we could both use a trip to the medic," said Gabriella.

"Ok then," whispered jasmine taking her arm to help her limp off.

"I better go too," said Lucifer looking back at me. "I'll try to come back quickly," he said surveying his wounds real quick before kissing my cheek and trying to follow Gabriella and Jasmine, so I decided to sit in the corner allowing my eyes to close.

*Putting up my Percy Jackson and the Olympians fan fic right now check it out.


	61. Nap Time

Chapter 61: Nap Time

I opened my eyes feeling an almost cold chill seeing Henry crouched down on the floor in front of me. I so wanted to be mean but I kept up my playful and seductive attitude just in case.

"Yes?" I asked Henry creeping forward a bit.

"Something wrong baby?" I asked crawling forward a bit closing the gap in between us, gently placing a hand on his cheek which made him smile.

"Just checking up on you, why are you not in the bed I'm sure it's more comfy then the floor," he said but I just shrugged.

"Maybe you'd want to lay down with me for a bit?" he asked. At that point I nearly freaked and I nearly blew my cover, but it was just a nap I better save a blow up for something big I thought. So I nodded with a smile, as Henry picked me up like a bride threw a threshold taking me to his room which was painted white except for some airbrush looking black Celtic rose designs on the walls. He was obviously pretty low maintenance with only a huge canopy bed, a dresser, and a bookshelf filled to the brim with books of all kinds.

I looked up as he smiled down at me before setting me down on the bed, closing the canopy before lying down as well, and I allowed my body to snuggle close to his, which radiated the same heat Lucifer's did. He kissed my forehead, stroking my hair and suddenly a nap with him was sounding pretty good, so I closed my eyes just enjoying the warmth and slow beating of his heart.


	62. Innocent Nap?

Chapter 62: Innocent Nap?

I heard a slight rustle the wind moving my hair in front of my face, which I hated so I moved my hair back out of my face, but it got blown into my face again. I opened my eyes to see if a window was open, but then both shot open when I saw Lucifer standing at the foot of my bed, his narrowing at me most of his body bandaged.

"Um hi," I whispered voice cracking as I smiled nervously.

"Yami we need to talk come on," he said emotionlessly going towards the door, not leaving until he saw me get out of the bed, but I stopped short at the edge of the bed looking back at Henry. He looked like an innocent little child, with a sweet sleeping face, he also seemed so vulnerable like I could just kill him now and get it over with, but something kept me held back.

"Yami," Lucifer whispered harshly making me look up, Lucifer nudging his head to the side as I signal to follow him and he left. I started to follow stopping at the door to look back, Henry now awake sitting up tilting his head to the side with a hurt look, and at that moment I could swear my tender heart started to bleed.

"Sorry," I barely managed to choke out and left heading back to my room where I knew Lucifer was waiting.


	63. Bubbles

Chapter 63: Bubbles

"How could you?" yelled Lucifer pacing in front of me while I sat on my bed.

"He asked me to take a nap with him and I accepted I'm trying to act like I like him right? Plus I did nothing wrong," I replied simply.

"That didn't look like acting," he said as I turned away, "Yami don't you know how much this hurts me just to see him bite you made me die a little inside," he said gently.

"Maybe your too emotionally dependent," I replied Lucifer's eyes widening.

"Why are you acting this way? It's getting so frustrating!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" I yelled lying back on my bed starting to cry, "I don't know anymore I'm so confused," I whimpered then started to laugh threw my tears. "With all that's happened I guess it was only a matter of time before I cracked yep that's what happened my brain has snapped," I said to myself Lucifer giving me a worried look.

"Yea thing have been kind of havoc for you maybe we both need a rest want me to run you a bath?" he asked already heading towards the bathroom, making me realize how long it's actually been since I had a nice long bath and how horrible I must look right now.

"With bubbles?" I asked.

"You seriously still take bubble baths?" he asked while I grinned both of us starting to laugh.

"One bubble bath then," he said as the water turned on allowing the sound of it to block all my thoughts out.

*And again I'm running out of ideas for chapter names.


	64. Thoughts

Chapter 64: Thoughts

It had taken an hour but the water had finally cooled down, submerging myself in it crinkling my nose. It didn't smell bad but Lucifer had added some lavender oil, saying it had relaxing properties, but lavender always made me loopy and no way I wanted to act drunk with Henry around. Then I couldn't help but laugh at a thought of me stepping out of my room with a beer bottle in my hand, acting crazy, what a stupid teenager thought moment.

I lifted my foot out of the water examining my birthmark ,which looked like a little black will-o-wisp. My mom had always said birthmarks had special details about our destiny, she use to always ask me what I thought mine meant. I use to say it meant one little spark of fire in my life whether good or bad would cause the whole world to go down in flames, and she'd laugh at this. Oh how I missed my mom, she always knew how to make me feel better even when my life was falling apart at the seams, but I wonder now if she thought that was true after what's been happening I'm starting to think I was right.

Then I couldn't help but think how in every book I've read something has been wrong with the parents, whether it was divorce, or one being a manipulative control freak, or come on even in a fairy tales some parents have just purely hated the child, but then again this wasn't some story.

I ducked back in the water blowing my own bubbles, hoping to stay in this serene self awareness just a bit longer, before facing the harsh, cruel, and confusing reality my world had become submerged in.


	65. New Room

Chapter 65: New Room

When I came out of the bathroom I saw Lucifer and Jasmine talking, both automatically looking at me as I messed with the blue bathrobe, heading to the dresser to get my hairbrush. But, the moment I turned my back to them I could hear their small strains of laughter.

"Ok you can laugh I already read the back but I'd like to point out I didn't pick out the robe," I said both breaking into a fit of laughter, looking into the vanity mirror which I could see my back reflected in which on my robe it read 'I didn't ask to be a Princess, but if the crown fits.' Then I furrowed my brow in confusion how was I seeing my back if I was facing the mirror, and turned just now noticing the opposite wall was just purely a mirror. I walked up to it pressing my hand against it smiling slightly, it was nice to see that now my hair was back to silvery blond again even if it was short.

Then I couldn't help but look around my room painted silvery blue just like my eyes, and just like in Henry's room there were airbrush black rose designs on my walls. I also had black carpet and a black wooden bed frame with silver sheets and pillow cases, but my vanity and dresser were white I kind of liked it; it was such a pure color. I leaned forward pressing my forehead against the mirror yawning a tiny bit despite the nap I was still tired, but Lucifer and Jasmine were just starting to quiet their laughter.

*This was purely just a random useless chapter but guess what I finished writing this story 107 pages and 89 chapters long so keep reading thank you.


	66. Kiss 2

Chapter 66: Kiss (2)

"I thought that might get some laughs," said a deep almost light voice, all of us looking to see Henry standing in the doorway making us all quiet down.

"Jasmine, Lucifer come let me show you to your rooms," he said gently.

"They're not staying here with me?" I asked.

"Why of course not; Jasmine maybe, but Lucifer no way your almost a married women I won't allow another young man to steal your heart," he said acting appalled at the idea, making me roll my eyes. But, he still led both of them out so I went over to the vanity and brushed my hair out then couldn't help but stare at my reflection.

I'll admit I've always been a little vain, but I just had a thing about looking at all the good things about me so I didn't pay attention to the little flaws, but right now there were no flaws and it was just so tantalizing. I never got quite a good look at myself since I was changed, but now I could see my soft flawless porcelain skin, my silver colored eyes, my thin waist, and full bodied crimson lips. My almost glass like stunningly white, yet seductive fangs, my think lashes and the sparkle in my eyes, my now short hair gently framing my face with a slight curl in it seeming soft and silky now that it was dry and suddenly I thought I actually am beautiful. I always had low self-esteem issues but now I could see it.

"I'm beautiful," I whispered to myself, the words sounding foreign in my mouth but still made me smile, until I felt someone's arms wrap around me.

"Yes you are," a soft voice whispered, looking up to see Henry who smiled before leaning down pressing his soft warm lips against mine, which made me smile against his lips kissing back, placing my hand on his cheek before gently separating. How could someone I hate so much leave me so breathless?


	67. One Kiss Too Far

Chapter 67: One Kiss Too Far

I looked into his golden eyes which reflected my silver ones, and I couldn't help but kiss him again. Then turned around getting on my knees in the chair, kissing him again and again, each one more forceful and tempting then the last; until he gently pushed me away, my body hungering for more, but my mind thanking him for making me stop.

"Seems like someone's warming up to the idea of marriage," he whispered, making me blush at the idea that I think I actually was, but then he gave me a playful smile and forcibly kissed me, pushing me back, making me have to lean back against my vanity to keep from falling over. His lips pressed against mine for a brief moment, before he pressed his tongue against my lips, which parted his tongue curling around mine as he started to pull my hair.

"DAD!" Gabriella shouted making him slowly separate leaving me gasping for air.

"What is it Gabby?" he asked.

"Parliament needs to see you immediately," she said blushing a bit from what she just walked in on, my mind screaming to thank her for walking in and stopping it before it went too far. Henry unwrapped his arms that were around my waist with a sigh.

"Ok get some sleep Yami you'll be looking at wedding dresses tomorrow," he said and left closing the door behind him.

I sat there for a moment still breathing heavily before I realized something my eyes widening, "Oh my god, he unclipped my bra."

*Di Immortales. I'm can't even believe I wrote this chapter. Also for anyone who didn't like this chapter, skip past chapter 69 it is graphic, not really graphic but there is a topless Yami and a thing about estrogenic spots; I'm ashamed I even wrote it, but at the same time I think it's so funny.


	68. Wedding Dress

Chapter 68: Wedding Dress

I was nearly tossed out of my bed that morning by a girl with bluish hair.

"Come on come wakey," she said grabbing me by my arm, dragging me to another portion of the house, as I stumbled and tripped still half asleep.

"Who are you?" I finally asked, my brain starting to wake up.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm Lynn your dress designer sorry I know its early but I finished your wedding dress and I think you'll just love it," she said pulling my shirt off; then threw something over me pulling it down quickly before pushing me in front of the mirror. I stumbled a bit making sure I had caught my balance before looking up, and I couldn't help but stare again. She had stuck me in a wedding dress; it was pure white and paler then I was now, and strapless, it curved perfectly around the top of half of my body, and fluffed out a bit after my waist. Then around my thighs it started having over lapping layers that looked like rose petals, and the dress even felt like them, it was so silky and soft, but fragile at the same time. I almost wished all my clothes felt this way, but then I'd probably be afraid to throw them into the washing machine, then I turned around looking at my back which laced up like a corset with white ribbons.

"Th-this is my wedding dress?" I asked Lynn smiling.

"If you like it," she said.

"Like it? I love it it's amazing I didn't even know someone could make something like this," I said slipping it off carefully, then Lynn slipped it onto a mannequin just as I yawned.

"Go on and get more sleep I have to make you something more . . . form-fitting for your honey moon," she said winking with a giggle, which made me blush, but I just slipped my shirt back on saying nothing about it and left.

***WARNING: NEXT CHAPTER IS GRAPHIC**


	69. Too Far

Chapter 69: Too Far

I left, automatically running into Lucifer, who picked me up and lightly kissed me on the lips.

"There you are," he said happily, setting me down.

"Hi Lucifer," I said with a smile.

"Want to go horseback riding? Apparently they don't care if we leave the castle, but if we go too far they'll just track us down and bring us back," he said, the bringing us back if we ran off kind of ruining my mood, if it wasn't bad enough to be ruined yet.

"Sure just let me go get dressed," I said and ran off to my room.

"Come on," I yelled stopping on my quarter horse, wearing a black halter top, with black heels, and jeans, my short hair tied in a pony tail.

"Sorry," said Lucifer reaching my side on his horse, wearing a green muscle shirt, jeans, and boots.

"Well then race me we might as well have some fun while we're here," I said, making my horse run off immediately heading towards the forest, but about halfway threw I got pulled off my horse, feeling my bra being unclipped, and it fell off before I looked up to see Henry.

"Don't wear a bra I like easy access," he whispered, making me blush and nod, while my brain was on freak out trying to make my body say no, but it didn't allowing him to slip his hand up my shirt, cupping my breasts, gently running his finger across the nipple.

"You're slowly becoming mine," he whispered unclipping my top where it hooked behind my neck. My shirt falling down enough to expose my breasts, which he slowly kissed before gently running his tongue across the nipple, and biting it making my shiver and jump, feeling him smirk against my bare skin.

"I found something to use during our honey moon," he said before quickly putting my bra back on, and re-clipping my halter top.

"I'll see you later tonight," he whispered and left as I collapsed on the ground.

*What is wrong with me!?


	70. Together

Chapter 70: Together

God I'm an idiot, I thought looking up at the starlit sky. Why did I just do that I just dropped my defenses, and surrendered my body to him, I don't even know what made my body not listen to my brain. But I had to figure out soon before I become Gabriella's step mother, but for now all I could do was hit my head on a tree, until Lucifer found me.

"There you are," said Lucifer, hopping off his horse, mine trotting into view as well.

"I was really worried when I found your horse, but not you," he said wrapping him arms around me. Then a thought popped into my head, Henry doesn't do anything when someone is around, and Lucifer kept me sane.

"Lucifer, let's not race anymore, please will you stay near me forever?" I asked, a smile appearing on his face.

"Of course," he said, holding me close, my eyes widening as I realized he took this as like a confession that I love him, but I decided I shouldn't tell him the real reason why I really said that, and allowed him to help me back on to my horse, as we headed back to the castle. Keeping our horses side-by-side at a slow trot, making me wonder why we don't just run off right now, but then I remembered what Lucifer said about them just tracking us down and bringing us back if we ran off, also we couldn't just leave Jasmine behind.

Then I remembered the vial of blood we gave to her, making Lucifer speed up to a gallop trying to reach the castle as fast as possible, there may still be a way to stop this wedding yet.


	71. Sleep

Chapter 71: Sleep

Lucifer's P.O.V

I had just finished brushing my teeth, and was starting to lie down when I heard a soft knock on the door. I went to go answer it opening the door to see Yami, in her dark blue pajamas, with little white stars all over her pants, and a crescent moon on the shirt.

"Something wrong?" I asked, noticing Yami's blush, but I figured it was just because I was only wearing black pajama pants.

"Please can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked, seeming almost like a little kid that just had a bad dream.

"Sure," I replied, opening the door wider allowing her to enter, only to close the door shut behind her with a smile. This was proof, even with Henry about to marry Yami she still liked me, I almost thought for a moment she liked the bad boy aggressive types, I thought to myself, Yami looking back at me with a weak smile.

"I'm tired, are you ready to go to sleep or are you staying up?" she asked.

"Oh sorry actually I was just going to bed just kind of got caught up in la la land there for a moment," I said lying down, allowing her to lie down beside me, wrapping one arm around her, stroking her hair lovingly; enjoying the feel of her soft cold body against mine, as she felt down my chest and stomach in obvious contentment. The chill of her fingers sent shivers down my spine, as I kept running my fingers threw her hair, until her hand went slack showing that she was asleep, following soon after.

*Well the next few chapters are going to be kind of filler chapters, but trust me it'll get better and remember there are only 89 chapters in this book, and I've already started writing book 2. Oh we're so close to the end I can scarcely believe it.


	72. Excuses

Chapter 72: Excuses

Yami's P.O.V

"Where is she!?" I could hear Henry yell, Lucifer starting to get restless from the noise, moving the curtains aside just enough to look outside to see it was still night, just starting to enter the darkest hours. Best time to wake up, I thought, so I left making sure not to wake Lucifer, Henry already heading towards his room, a smile lighting up his face when he saw me, running the last bit.

"There you are I've been looking everywhere," he nearly shouted.

"I had a nightmare and couldn't find you," I lied, knowing he would ask why I was in Lucifer's room sooner or later anyways.

"You could have waited for me," he said softly with that hurt look that always made me feel so guilty, so I turned away trying not to look at him.

"I'll promise to be less busy," he suddenly said probably thinking I looked upset at that plan, his hurt look going to determined, pulling me into a tight embrace. Damn, I thought.

"Yami is something wrong?" he asked when I didn't wrap my arms around him.

"Just not very lovable today," I said Henry pulling back slightly.

"Maybe you should rest?" he suggested, leading me back to my room.

"I guess," I barely whispered, shuffling along behind him to my room, barefoot, both of us stopping at my door.

"Have a nice nap, and please start to wear at least house shoes, for some reason in castles like these there's always something on the floor to slice your foot open," he said trying to kiss my forehead, but I looked down and moved away quickly.

"I understand," he whispered, patting me head and leaving, allowing me to enter my room unaccompanied.

*Sorry I didn't type during the school week been working on a new story, plus I have trouble typing stories if I'm not really into them, but don't worry I already finished this story and will still be putting up new chapters regularly when I get the time. Enjoy.


	73. Poor Hairbrushes

Chapter 73: Poor Hairbrushes

Soon Lucifer entered my room, "Hey Yami I was wondering where you went," he said happily.

"Sorry Henry noticed I was gone," I said, sitting at my vanity.

"Oh well you know the wedding is in 2 days right?" he asked, making me look up eyes widening.

"T-two days," I stuttered, tears starting to form, then my eyes narrowed throwing everything off my vanity screaming, slowly turning into a strained cry, putting my head down on the vanity crying. What was wrong with me? Now I was hurting innocent make-up and hairbrushes, Lucifer coming up behind me, and hugging me from behind.

"It'll be okay I'll think of something," he whispered, kissing the top of my head.

"Lucifer at this point I don't think there's any way out of it," I whispered still crying.

"Don't say that I got a plan," he said taking his wind dagger out.

"This doesn't involve suicide does it?" I asked completely monotone, Lucifer giving me a shocked look.

"Come on Yami, I got a brain give me some credit to come up with a good plan," he said, but I just rolled my eyes.

"No suicide, damn," I said setting my head down.

*Those poor innocent hairbrushes. LOL, XD.


	74. Walk

Chapter 74: Walk

I was woken the next morning, or in this case night, by a knock on my door. I got up and barely even opened it when Henry burst in and tried squeezing the life out of me, with a hug.

"Ack c-can't br-br," I couldn't even get the word breathe out my lungs were no empty, but he seemed to understand and set me down, allowing me to inhale a few good gulps of air. If there's one thing I've found out, vampires don't actually need to breathe but it's a force of habit, and we definitely needed air to talk though.

"Sorry was just excited, I figured we could go on a walk you know to talk, oh hey that rhymed," he said smiling a tiny bit.

"Only if Lucifer comes as well," I said not even meaning to it just sort of came out.

"But we've barely had any alone time," he mumbled, with once again that hurt look, which I now doubted had ever been genuine.

"If you truly love me you'll let him come along, he's my best friend," I said, acting almost like a brat with my cutest most upset pout. Which I usually only had to use on my parents to allow a boy to spend the night, which you know for parents is a **big** deal, so it was a really good pout.

"Well I guess," he mumbled, kicking a little rock on the floor. So I slipped on some jeans, a cowgirl shirt, and cowboy boots, yes some Texans do own cowboy boots, even the city people. Plus I broke the skin on my friend's leg with these, so think about what I could do to a certain spot if he got too close. I quietly thought pulling my now shortened hair into a ponytail, and ran to Lucifer's room, knocking on the door having to wait a few minutes before a sleepy Lucifer answered the door.

"Yes?" he asked rubbing his head.

"Go on the walk with me and Henry please, please, please, please, please," I halfway asked halfway demanded.

"Oh ok just let me brush ack," he started, but the moment I heard yes I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him back, anything to get this walk over with.


	75. Bats?

Chapter 75: Bats?

It only took a couple minutes before we were outside greeting the soft spring air, with a content sigh spinning a bit.

"Why didn't someone tell me it was spring?" I asked.

"Thought you knew you were outside a couple days ago," said Henry hands in his pockets.

"Well it was pretty cold for March," Lucifer responded with a shrug.

"What day is it anyways?" I asked starting to skip down the sidewalk.

"March 31st" said Henry.

"Does that mean our wedding can be an April fool's joke?" I asked excited.

"No."

"Awwww so I missed the twin's birthday for nothing," I whined, starting to realize I sounded like a 12 year old, but it was their sweet 16 and I missed it, it was a very big deal.

"Friends?" asked both Henry and Lucifer at the same time, both their voices sounding eerily alike.

"No brother and sister," I responded Henry grabbing my arm making me stop skipping.

"Sorry but you have siblings?" he asked.

"Yea 2."

"You never told me," he said, acting like a 12 year old too, wow he could almost be my fraternal twin.

"You never asked, plus you never truly talked to me," I said crossing my arms.

"Yes I have," he objected.

"Really!? Name one time besides now!" I yelled, amazed that no one on the sidewalks was even glancing at us with all the noise I was making. And when I turned to look at him I saw both him and Lucifer doing the same awkward fidgeting and sideways glances.

"If you guys have something to say better say it now," I said starting to tap my foot impatiently, but there was no response as they glanced at each other.

"Well?" I demanded, both rolling up their sleeves showing the same scar on their right arm.

"So?" I asked.

"You weren't just talking to one bat the whole time," said Henry.

"There were two separate ones," finished Lucifer, and at this new information my brain took a couple minutes to piece it together, as I started to back up, my eyes slowly widening, covering my mouth so I wouldn't scream. Then without even thinking or realizing what I was doing, I ran.

*WOOOOO! How is that for a twist?


	76. Death Thoughts

Chapter 76: Death Thoughts

I didn't care if they caught me, I didn't care if they didn't, or if they even bothered to try, someone could shoot me and kill me right now and I wouldn't care. It wasn't too big of a deal to some, I guess, but Lucifer promised to tell me everything, that there would be no more secrets between us; at least I think he did. I didn't know anymore, but still but still I have no clue what secrets I spilled to that bastard, and now I just had no clue what to think, so I just sat down and cried banging my back on the brick wall of a building.

I was so confused, and all I could really think was, why me? I understand some people were really sent back on the food chain when he sent everyone back to this time, I mean some people would die at the prospect of no cell phones, but still I felt like I was getting all the real crap here. The least I could have had was some really super cool vampire strength or speed like in the movies, but no I was pretty much just a human girl who got prettier and needed to drink blood to survive. Then for a moment my thoughts went away, thinking back to vampire strength and I looked back at the wall I was leaning against, and then I punched it. I swear I heard a crack, but then I screamed every nerve on my hand screaming in protest 10 times louder, each one also screaming idiot.

First I got changed into a vampire, second my blood helped a vampire take over the world, third I have to get married to the damn guy, and fourth I broke my god dammed hand. It was official my life sucked, I could die right now and hell would be multiple times better than this. Why couldn't a mass murderer be on the loose right now? I'd give anything to have a bullet in my brain, but I guess that wasn't happening any time soon, since I was too scared to do it myself, so I just sat there with my eyes closed actually hoping the bubonic plague was going around. Why couldn't the only bad thing I wanted to happen in my life, happen?

*I was having a really sucky day when I wrote this so don't judge me.


	77. Plan Discussion

Chapter 77: Plan Discussion

"Something wrong?" asked a sweet voice and obviously feminine, but I refused to open my eyes to see who it was.

"Not if you have a gun to shoot me with," I answered completely monotone.

"Yami you've lost your mind haven't you?" she said, and at the sound of my name I opened my eyes to see Jasmine standing in front of me holding a bag of groceries, wearing the same dress she wore when we sent her into the castle, except all mended and washed now. Then once again I remembered the vial.

"Jasmine do you still have the blood we gave you, you know mine?" I asked quickly.

"The bit in the vial? Yea I didn't quite know what to do with it," she said pulling it out of her pocket, making me jump up and grab it.

"I got an idea lets head back," I said, both me and Jasmine walking back side-by-side talking quietly.

"What's the plan?" she soon asked.

"Lynn told me the wedding was like old fashioned, you know the whole let me guide you hand, light the candle, drink from the same cup, and everything and well you know how they're treating you like a worker," I said frantically hoping she would catch what I was trying to explain without really saying it.

"Yea so-" she started but I cut her off.

"Slip my blood into the wine, Lucifer said it was very strong before I drank all that girls blood, so the blood you have is really strong, it should still work mixed with the wine," I said the clicking of Jasmine's heels stopping when she saw Henry and Lucifer, making me slip the vial back into her pocket real quick.

"Yami!" they both shouted hugging me tightly.


	78. Dine

Chapter 78: Dine

I was sandwiched by two non-related, odd twins, and I tried to wrap both my arms around them, wondering if one had taken control of the other. They've been acting so alike it almost scared me.

"Sorry I freaked out for a while there, let's head back we have a big day tomorrow," I said. Silently thinking to myself that I had to get Lucifer back for not telling me, but I couldn't help but think about all he's been through since I showed up. I mean we both had our normal lives until I moved to Washington, then we screwed up our lives. Maybe I could let him off just this once. Then I looked up to see the moon starting to set, where had the night gone, and when I looked back down I could tell Jasmine was silently laughing. She never was good at hiding anything, I just really hoped it wasn't because Henry and Lucifer were oblivious to the plan, Henry was joyous looking like he might start jumping and shouting at any moment, then there was Lucifer who looked hurt, probably because I didn't seem upset at the mentioning of tomorrow.

Well guess he'll find out tomorrow, I thought, was better to have him think of a plan just in case something happened that caused mine to go wrong. Of course that was me, when I really believed in something and wanted it to happen I always looked on the bright side, never thinking about the fact that the two plans could somehow cancel each other out. So I put that far poisonous far from my mind, taking one of their hands in both of mine, and walked back Henry suggesting we head to dinner.

"Ohmigod this is soooo good," I gushed, food stuffed into my cheeks.

"Glad you like it you haven't eaten in days," said Henry.

"Not to mention the 7 weeks you were out," said Lucifer allowing me time to finally swallow.

"I haven't even noticed I've felt satisfied the whole time maybe it was the blood," I said with a curious look, wondering if that was possible because Lucifer and Henry were hungry if they didn't eat human food as well. And obviously they weren't quite sure either because they all kept giving me worried glances, but said nothing else allowing us to finish dinner and head to bed.


	79. Wedding Day

Chapter 79: Wedding Day

"Wakey," Lynn nearly shouted, looking at me.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Midnight on a perfectly clear night, amazing for a wedding and only 3 hours until I do," she replied gleefully.

"Now go shower," she said pushing me into the bathroom, only to come in the moment the water shut off, tapping her foot impatiently while I brushed my teeth, then she went to work on my hair.

Apparently Lynn wasn't just a dress maker, but a make-up artist and hair stylist, not to mention a complete fashion guru, and I couldn't help but stare as she got my hair into a ponytail of ringlet curls, that normally my hair would have to be down to at least the middle of my back to make. She even left two tiny spiral curls of my bangs down to frame my face, and gently placed a red rose in perfect bloom in my ponytail.

"Perfect," she whispered.

"But only my hair," I said making her giggle.

"Yep, but the rest is up to you I got to finish the preparations with the groom to match up to the beauty of his bride," said Lynn before helping me slip into the dress, without messing up my hair, setting a box of make-up on the vanity for me to choose from, and left.

***You guys better check in to see if the next chapter is up tomorrow I'll put it up as soon as I can. And I just want to say I've loved writing this story, and I hope you guys have loved reading it, but it's almost drawing to the close. Please stick with Yami and Lucifer the last bit of the way.**


	80. Time 2

Chapter 80: Time

"Man I hate make-up," I said sitting at my vanity, noticing a necklace box reading a little note on it that said, 'For my beautiful wife on our wedding day. –Love Henry,' in old timey cursive. So I opened it up revealing a dazzling and stunning diamond chocker with a ruby rose in the middle. It was small but elegant, I liked it, so I slipped it on as it complimented the rose in my hair, making me look down noticing the red hemming on my dress, Lynn must have had an idea an altered it.

Then I looked through the make-up box Lynn left me, all of it was ruby red and some sparkly, so I took out some ruby red lip gloss and put it on, but with my lips already that color didn't change much, but made them look shiny. Then I added some eye shadow, just at the tips of my eye lids the sparkle in it a nice touch, before I added just a dash of blush to add color to my pale face before Lucifer walked in.

"Yami its ti- . . . w-wow," breathed Lucifer when I turned towards him, the blush hiding my actual blush.

"You look beautiful," he whispered blushing as well.

"Some girls only marry once," I said with a shrug, "might as well look my best."

"Well not if it's up to me this won't be your first and last wedding," he said with a smile.

"Got a plan finally?" I asked.

"Ya, um also how's your hand?" he asked, so I lifted up my bandaged hand.

"I'll live," I answered.

"Good, now come on the wedding is starting soon," he said taking my hand gently, leading me to the main hall.

"There you are," said Jasmine, handing me a bouquet of red roses watching the flower girls starting down the aisle, and also I liked the whole red and white scheme, but I was starting to get sick of red roses.

"I slipped the blood in now go," she whispered giving me a slight push to start my slow walk down the aisle, taking my place by Henry.

The whole time I was up there I couldn't help but think if the plan doesn't work I'll die. I know I'm a melodramatic teen, but right now I'm 19 and getting married to some thousand year old vampire, that really wasn't part of the plan then with all my thoughts, I didn't realize how long the priest had been talking. Because, I broke out of my mind to hear the priest say, "If anybody has a reason for why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."


	81. Objection

Chapter 81: Objection

Lucifer's P.O.V

I stood there waiting for the objection part, and the moment it came up I started to step forward pulling my wind dagger out, but Gabby soon appeared next to me putting her hand on mine, and I was about to growl when she held her finger to her lips.

"Shhhh it's my turn now," she whispered ushering to her swords, making me smile watching her run halfway up the aisle.

"I object!" she yelled watching both Henry and Yami turn.

"Gabriella what do you think you're doing?" asked Henry.

"Doing what I should've done a long time ago," she yelled taking her sword's out, running forward to slash him, which he allowed, but only a thin cut on his wrist which healed quickly.

"Heh I'll humor you for now," he said before kicking her back.

"Now maybe you'd like to explain why you are doing this," he asked when she had skid to a stop.

"Because I've known this whole time that what you were doing was wrong, but I only helped because I wanted your attention, but whenever that bitch is around I never get any of it and I'm tired of it this is who I am and I'm not changing," she yelled.

"A short, dramatic, teenage vampire, with a long for dangerous animals and fighting, that is in dire need of anger management classes?" said Yami questioningly. Which I guess she said to keep her mind occupied away from the her being a bitch comment, but it took most of my strength to not laugh, but Henry didn't even have to try because he just lunged at Gabriella.


	82. Ripped Apart

*Just quick notice there are little side notes in () but there side notes from whoever characters point of view it's in.

* * *

Chapter 82: Ripped Apart

Henry lunged at Gabriella, his claws slicing into her neck, but she shot her sword up instantaneously hitting him in the face, leaving one ling thin cut nearly right down the middle. Then the cut started to smoke, Henry screamed in pain, Gabriella letting out a long sharp whistle like when you're calling a dog, but a dog didn't come. Instead a bright and huge silvery blue dragon burst out of the floor.

"Pin him golly!" yelled Gabby, who barely went up to the dragon's knee, but it listened to her, slamming Henry into the wall, and keeping him there with its tail.

"Quick Yami the wine while the poison still has his powers sealed off!" she yelled her eyes widening, but Yami grabbed the drink and ran to Henry (never thought I'd see the day she ran towards him.) He obviously didn't hear the plan, because she was able to make him swallow it in one go, then the world suddenly seemed to shake then tilt back and forth before there was a sudden 'SNAP!' and it stopped.

"Idiot!" Henry snarled, "do you realize what you have done!" he yelled.

"Ummmmm . . . nope not a clue," said Yami, (such a Yami answer) turning around to see the few guests that were there stand up eyes a piercing red, which I almost ran forward to protect Yami, but then they all lunged at Henry ripping and tearing him apart.


	83. Spin

Chapter 83: Spin

Yami's P.O.V

I watched as they reduced Henry to nothing but ribbons of flesh and skin mixed with chunks of bone, then I saw Gabriella run into the mass of attackers.

"Lucifer," she yelled, as I saw something red and bulging fly through the air, Lucifer catching it by stabbing it threw with his wind dagger. Then I could see what it was, it was Henry's heart which took one last shuddering beat, then stopped. Lucifer flicked the dagger, the heart falling, off the world giving another shake before it started spinning.

I could feel my body trying to fling everywhere at once from the force of it, then I was being held still looking up to see Lucifer holding me close. He seemed to be the only thing not spinning, and then everything that had happened flashed before my eyes and I screamed. How could memories hurt so much I didn't know, as I slipped through Lucifer's arms dropping to my knees, closing my eyes and covering my ears, but I could still see and hear them. I screamed one last time before my whole body lurched forward as it hit solid ground, and the world slowly stopped moving.

*Keep reading the queen of twists (a.k.a: me) still has a few more tricks up her sleeve to finish this story off with. Also please review for some reason its saying that my latest chapters aren't getting any hits and I like seeing that you guys have reading the chapters.


	84. Age

Chapter 84: Age

I slowly opened my eyes, wincing a bit in pain from the fall; we were back at Lucifer's house in Washington. I smiled; we were finally back in the 21st century. I tried to stand up, but tripped over the wedding dress before I could even take one step, so I just crawled over to the fountain and looked in the water. My hair was long again and my face had the slight pink color again, but for someone reason I had some almost teenager but still childlike cuteness instead of mature beauty.

"Something wrong," I heard an older slightly sweet voice ask, as I turned seeing an adult who looked a lot like Gabriella. Her hair was pretty short doing a little flip at the ends, and was dark brown with whitish blond at the tips, her lips full with slightly pink cheeks, possessing the same mature beauty I had just moments ago.

"Gabriella?" I asked.

"Yea?"

"Ohmigod! You got tall!" I yelled.

"No I didn't, you and Lucifer shrunk," she said making me look at Lucifer, who as barely starting to sit up the same childlike yet almost teenage cuteness displayed in his face.

"What are you two-" started Lucifer, but then saw how we both looked and ran towards the fountain stumbling over his clothes as well looking into the water, "oh god . . . I THINK WE SWITCHED AGES!" yelled Lucifer.

"WHAT!?" I yelled.

"Yay I'm the tall one now!" Gabriella shouted jumping, and then we heard a slight giggle from behind us.

"You guys just didn't know how to kill dad right," we heard someone say. A young lady with black hair, sweet purple eyes, and a thin frame stepping down from the porch, "Especially since I'm still here."

"AMY!" Lucifer and Gabby yelled then I just said, "What the hell is going on?" and at this Amy laughed a bit.

"Come on in I may be able to explain," she said leading all of us into the house.

***Please Review.***


	85. School

Chapter 85: School

The moment we had settled down in the living room, and Amy had some tea she finally decided to explain.

"You see you guys killed him, so when things switched back to the present it made it unstable, some things were bound to go wrong. Plus he was angry at you three at the time of his death, so with his powers directed at you, you guys ended up switching ages. Don't really know why both Lucifer and Yami took on Gabriella's age though. Oh and I figure I should tell you, you're not vampires anymore."

"NO!" shouted Gabby and Lucifer, while I just shrugged, not like being a vampire ever helped me; it was like being stuck in a bad episode of the twilight zone.

"Also, I should be proof that some people that got sent to this time from back then, didn't go back," she mentioned.

"How do you know all this?" I asked Amy.

"Because it's obvious you're younger, all your hearts are beating, I'm here, and I was the first one to take down my dad. I knew the consequences if something was to go wrong, it was also why I took in Lucifer. I knew he'd have to find you and take down my dad again if he came back into power, like the stone prophecy said. Didn't think the girl to take him down was also the one to put him back into the power though," she said making me look down, Amy starting to head upstairs.

"You should all rest. Oh also Yami, Lucifer, I'm enrolling you in school!" she said running the rest of the way up the stairs with surprising grace.

"Wait! What?" I shouted.

"We'll be starting high school together," sighed Lucifer.

"Ah damn, I just escaped the high school less than a year ago, I'm pretty sure this isn't what people mean by high school never ends, . . . wait what day is it?" I asked thinking maybe we'd just shown up for the last two months of school.

"According to your phone September 6th you start school tomorrow," said Gabriella, waving my iPhone in the air, which I snatched away from her quickly.

"That's it I'm taking a nap, and going to town to buy school supplies," I said doing my best to walk upstairs, which took me a couple times of falling down and nearly breaking my jaw to get all the way up in that stupid dress. Lucifer just shrugged and crashed on the couch hearing Gabriella head outside.


	86. An Old Friend

Chapter 86: An Old Friend

Gabriella's P.O.V

This sucked, I liked being older for once, but at the price of being a vampire no way, but I had to say the dress I was forced to wear to the wedding looked pretty good short. I walked around looking at the house, where I could see Amy, who must have snuck out by climbing down the tree near her window, and was starting to plant rose bushes along the sides of the house. I hopped onto the side of the fountain, and walked along the edge, look what I've done with my life. What could I do now? I guess I could hunt down bad vampires like my dad or.

"Lady Gabriella!" someone suddenly shouted, making me turn just a little too fast, falling into the fountain. I sat up immediately to see a young man with blond hair and bright shining emerald eyes staring at me, wearing a golden crown with red and green gems at an awkward angle for some reason.

"I'm sorry miss, you looked like someone I knew," he said a sort of sad look in his eyes.

"But you said my name," I replied his eyes widening.

"Gabriella you grew!" he shouted as I stared at him oddly before slowly whispering, "King Gallen?"

"Yes you remember, except now it's just Gallen," he said happily.

"Then why'd you keep the crown?" I asked, Gallen helping me up before messing with his little blondish brown goatee.

"Sentiment reasons, now comes let's get you inside and in some dry clothes, this is your house yes?" he asked.

"Y-yea," I stuttered just shocked he was here.


	87. One More Hug

Chapter 87: One More Hug

He led me inside, and I showed him to my room, where he picked me out some jeans and a tank top to wear, while I changed in the bathroom he waited at the door talking to me.

"I'm so glad I found you, when parliament made me marry that princess I was devastated, and then you suddenly stopped seeing me," he said.

"I thought you married her by choice," I replied.

"Of course I didn't, I loved you, when everyone got sent here it was like a 2nd chance, but I couldn't find you, but now I have we can be together. Also Gabby you left something at my house that long time ago," he almost whispered, as I stepped out Gallen holding out the love potion bottle, my eyes widening.

"King Gallen I didn't mean," I started but he stopped me.

"The seal she puts on all her potions isn't broken, you had many chances to slip it into my drink when I wasn't looking, but you didn't," he whispered making me look down.

"Which is good, because I don't think I could love you any more then I do now," he said pulling me into a tight embrace.

"Gallen," I whispered my eyes widening as I clenched my fists. I liked his arm around me, but I wanted to push him away so bad, but my girl hormones wouldn't allow me to.


	88. School Shopping

Chapter 88: School Shopping

Yami's P.O.V

I woke up hearing little movements from another room in the house, normally this wouldn't have meant anything, but I remembered Lucifer crashed on the couch. So I got up, finally changing out of the giant dress into some almost fitting clothes, using my Capri's as pants and a belly shirt for a normal T-shirt, then went and got Lucifer from downstairs before searching through the rooms for the noise. Stopping at the only open room seeing Gabriella with some weird guy, but I just stood there watching as the guy hugged her, rubbing her back reassuringly.

"Hey there Gallen," Lucifer shouted making them look at us.

"Hey there, oh wow Lucifer while Gabby grew you shrank," he commented, as I watched his eyes sparkle when he laughed a bit.

"Oh Yami this is King Gallen, King Gallen this is Yami," said Lucifer, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Nice to meet you," said Gallen kissing my hand.

"Yeah, ditto," I said, as he seemed confused for a moment, but smiled.

"Lucifer, I was wondering if I may stay here for a while?" asked Gallen.

"Well it's not my choice, but I don't see why Gabby or Amy would object," Lucifer said Gallen turning to Gabriella with a smile before picking her up and spinning her.

"Let's go," said Lucifer leading me outside, walking side by side to the supermarket after a serious argument about a 14 year old with a 16 year old, who's suppose to be dead, license, driving.

After an hour in the store, we had finally agreed on certain supplies and backpacks.

"Paper or plastic?" the checkout girl asked.

"Plas- Jasmine?" I asked making her look at me.

"Yea oh Yami? What happened?" she asked.

"Long story short, we switched ages with Gabby and now we're starting high school as fish," I replied.

"Wow, talk about bad luck, don't worry though I'm a senior, even though I still never finished my junior year but oh well, I'll protect you," she said handing me our bags, which I paid for quickly.

"Thanks and with you there it won't be too bad," I said and left me and Lucifer walking back home.


	89. Beginning

Chapter 89: Beginning

I don't know if I was anxious, or too use to staying up all night, but I couldn't sleep that night, and Lucifer apparently couldn't either because he came into my room and automatically started pacing.

"Yami I don't know if I could start school again, it's been so long," he said while I got out of bed and made him stop pacing.

"Calm down Lucifer, it'll be okay," I said.

"Ok, but also Yami we can't show our love in such drastic ways anymore," he said.

"Then let's just start all over. Hello, my name is Kari," I said holding out my hand.

"Kari?" he said with a laugh.

"Why not if we're starting all over."

"Ok then, nice to meet you Kari my name is Alyx, with a y not an e," he said shaking my hand, then we both started laughing as he pulled me into a hug.

"This is a great ending," I whispered.

"No it's a great beginning," responded Lucifer, pulling back to kiss me lightly on the lips, and for once he was right. This was the start of an amazing beginning.

The End

*That is it people the end of Eye wide open, Eyes shut tight. Keep on the lookout though; there **will be a book 2.** I will try to put it up under the same story for you, but if I think of a good book name I will put a new chapter up to notify you what it is called. Also for everyone who reads this leave me at least one review on here to tell me what you've thought of this story, and if you're excited for a second book, it'd be greatly appreciated. Also if you like Percy Jackson or Greek Mythology please read my new story The Forgotten Titan.


	90. Book 2

**It's out Book 2 has been set up so everyone who loves Eye wide open, Eyes shut tight check out Book 2 New Beginnings.**


	91. Book 2: Chapter 1

Book 2: New Beginnings

Chapter 1: Summer

Pfft. The soft sound was heard as the spit ball hit the white board, the teacher turning around fire in her hawk like eyes, most of the class giggling. The 15 year old Yami hiding a straw behind her back, Lucifer sitting beside her, his head down on his desk, whether he was hiding his laughter or sleeping no one knew, but the teacher soon turned back around finishing the problem. A few more students blew spitballs just as the bell rang, everyone quickly running out before she could give them their summer reading assignment, Lucifer right by Yami's side in an instant.

"Woot, we survived freshman year," shouted Yami, Lucifer high-fiving her before slipping an arm around her waist, since they had been officially going out all year, or at least the whole school year. They walked outside saying goodbye to all their friends, exchanging phone numbers quickly, and getting their yearbooks signed, before running to their parent's car or trying to catch the bus.

"Kari! Alyx!" a man yelled. Yami and Lucifer turning, since those were the names they went by at school, and standing there was Gallen in a sleeveless light blue shirt and jeans, lifting up his sunglasses a bit as he leaned against a convertible black Maserati Spyder

"Kari, Alyx's brother-in-law is so hot," one of Yami's friends whispered, making her elbow her slightly before they both ran over to the car and hopped in. All of their friends shouting bye as they waved before Gallen started to drive them home.

"Guys excited for summer?" asked Gallen.

"Duh swimming, parties, staying up later" shouted Lucifer.

"And who could forget you and Gabby's wedding," Yami said in a sing song voice, humming here comes the bride, Gallen obviously blushing a bit.

"That reminds me, my brother is coming tomorrow he's staying for the summer so he can come for the wedding, his name is Alyx," Gallen said Yami and Lucifer glancing at each other. After the Matt incident they thought anyone with a name Lucifer used or came up with was bad luck.

"With a y?" asked Yami Gallen nodding, both Yami and Lucifer sharing a worried look.


End file.
